Get Even
by Skates16
Summary: AU. Oliver, the guy all the guys want to be and the one all the girls want to date. Of course, he's dating Mikayla, Amber and Sarah at the same time. When they find out they enlist the help of the new kid Miley to help break his heart. Moliver.
1. Preface

_Dun, dun, dun... new Hannah Montana fic! Great, right? Anyway, I know this isn't the one that won the poll, but I can't seem to start that one properly yet anyways. So you get this instead.  
_

_This is based off 2 movies, along with some plot twists of my own. The one movie is quiet obvious, the other one you might not be able to guess until the very end then. Mwahaha... evil. Anyways, this is alternative universe so yes, the characters may seem out of character. I'm trying my best not to completely change them though. Also, Mikayla is not a famous singer in this fic and Hannah Montana doesn't exist. Anything else that you need to know will be explained in the fic._

**Preface**

She wasn't here and he'd gone off to find her. Great, just great. Leave us here to sort out this whole mess. What do they take us for, messengers?

Then again, that's what we'd been doing the whole night, relying messages to everyone and because of that there was confusion. But did Oliver really have to run off and leave the two of us stranded here like this?

"Lilly, they're on the stage!" I turned and sure enough, the three girls stood there. Two of them looking determined while the third looked worried and unsure. Which is the one thing I was looking for.

"Move out of my way!" I shouted over the music and pushed and shoved people out my way to make my way towards the stage. I looked behind me and Jackson was still following. It would not be a good idea to lose each other now in the crowd.

"Will you all be quiet?" Amber shouted into the microphone. I pushed more people out of my way.

"Can you turn that music off?" I heard Mikayla say into the microphone that she just stole from Amber. The music stopped and I had made it, I was at the edge of the stage.

"Guys, you don't want to do this!" I shouted, trying to get up onto the stage.

"Why not Lilly? Don't you think everyone here deserves to know what Oliver did to Miley?" Mikayla asked, looking to the crowd when she said that. We all heard murmuring, the girls were talking. The guys looked bored.

"Where's Oliver?" One of them shouted. I shook my head at them all.

"Don't you think Oliver is hurting as well? After everything that happened this week, don't you think you hurt him too? But wasn't that your plan from the beginning? Sarah?" I turned to the third girl. She looked up at me. "Don't do this, help me go and save both Oliver and Miley."

That's about the time someone threw cake at us.

* * *

_I know it's short... I was originally going to do a prologue with Lilly explaining the beginning of the story, but changed it. This would be a scene near the end of the fic anyways and I think you can guess what part of the movie it is from. :)  
_

_The rest of the fic will be told in Miley's point of view though. Kudos to AlaskaRae3 who helped me think of who the 3 girlfriends should be. Anyways, leave me a review if you liked... I might put the first real chapter up tomorrow. _


	2. Ace Reject

_Don't expect this to happen again... me updating twice in one day. I can't make any promises, ok? Anyways, I'm enjoying writing this fic so I decided that because the preface was short, I'd give you chapter 1 as well. I know, I'm being very nice today. Even though I'm kinda operating on zero sleep right now, which seems to be a good thing because I can write more. I know, I'm weird._

_Yes, the movie is John Tucker Must Die. The 2nd movie you'll guess later and only if you know your movies from the 90s. :) And remember, Miley's point of view from here on out until I say otherwise...  
_

**Chapter 1-**

**Ace Reject**

"Bye bud, have a good day." Dad said as I got out the car.

"Ok, Bye!" I said and shut the passenger door. I turned around to look at the school while dad drove off. It looked normal enough, which is good isn't it? Taking a deep breath, I started walking towards the front doors. No one took notice of me, which is good.

Then again, I should have expected this. Seems like no matter how hard I try, no one notices me. It's like a curse or something.

I walked through the front doors and looked around for the front office. I found it and started to walk towards it when I heard the door open again behind me. I turned and saw a boy walk in with a group of his friends, his arm wrapped around a girl.

The boy had long brown hair and wore shades and designer clothes. The girl he had his arm around also wore designer clothes, so I was guessing I'd run into the popular kids again.

"So what did you do over the summer holidays Oliver?" One of the guys asked the boy with the girl.

"Oh, you know, the usually." Oliver said and shrugged. The girl giggled and kissed his cheek. I suppressed a gag and rolled my eyes, continuing on my way.

"Uhm, hi." I said to the sectary lady. She looked up from her computer screen and smiled at me. "I'm new here today and…"

"Are you Miley Ray Stewart?" She asked. I nodded and she sighed, turning in her chair to go find my papers. I turned to look back and saw that the guy Oliver was still there, but the girl and friends were gone now. Instead he was talking to a different girl who couldn't stop giggling. My jaw dropped when he kissed her…

"Here you go." The lady said and I quickly spun around and saw she was handing me my timetable and a piece of paper with my locker number and combination on it. "Have a nice day."

"You too." I said and turned back to see Oliver still in a lip lock with the other girl. I quickly left them and looked down at the paper with my locker number on it. "Where is locker one hundred and eighty two?"

"Hey, that's next to mine!" I spun around and saw a girl standing there. She had long blonde hair and she wore skater clothes. She even had a skateboard underneath her arm. "Sorry if I scared you. I'm Lilly Truscott."

"I'm Miley Stewart." I said and then shook the hand she had extended for me. "So can you help me find my locker then?"

"Sure, follow me." Lilly said and then took the helmet off her head. We walked down the hallways and I noticed there were more students inside the school now.

"Here you go. This locker is mine and that is Oliver's, if you've seen him yet." Lilly said and pointed to the locker next to hers. "And if not, you will meet him eventually. Or at least see him, Oliver doesn't like to associate with the non-popular crowd."

"I take it your not popular then." I said as I opened my locker.

"You would be correct. But word of advice though, avoid Oliver even if he does notice you. Saves the trouble of you getting hurt and used." Lilly said as she shut her own locker.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Lilly turned around and scanned the hallway. She then spotted Oliver and pointed to him.

"That's him there. The girl he's with is Sarah, she's part of the Environmental club." She said. I nodded; she didn't look like any of the other two girls I'd seen Oliver with.

"Then that over there." Lilly then indicated another girl surrounded by other girls. You could tell she was popular and wore designer clothes, but it was the girl I'd seen Oliver kissing. "That is Amber Addison. She's part of the popular crowd, one of Oliver's girls.

"And the girl over there." Lilly then turned me around and I saw the other girl who I'd seen with Oliver first. She was standing by her locker and busy talking into her cell phone. "Is Mikayla. She's popular, but too smart to be Amber's friend. She's editor of the school's newspaper and the best music student in the school. Again, one of Oliver's girls."

"And they're all ok with sharing him?" I asked. Lilly shook her head.

"They don't know the other is dating Oliver. He's got a girl in about every different clique in the school."

"Except for the un-popular kids?" I guessed. Lilly nodded.

"You catch on quick!"

"Don't worry about me, I know about guys like Oliver. I kind of live with one." I said and thought of Jackson. At least he didn't date multiple girls at the same time though.

"Oh, I guess that's good." She said and then shrugged. "Ok, today I shall be your guide. You can sit with me at lunch and I promise you won't get lost."

"That's ok." I said and laughed. I guess I was finally fitting in somewhere.

_xXxXx_

The school day was over and Lilly and I had planned on meeting up and she was going to show me around Malibu. I got to my locker before her and didn't notice anyone else standing there.

I quickly opened my locker, dumped my books in it and then shut it, to find Oliver standing by his locker watching me. I stopped walking and saw him grin and take his sunglasses off.

"You new?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." I muttered. He nodded and then turned his back to me, opening his locker. I quickly made my way past him, but tripped over my feet and fell to the ground. I felt my face heat up as I quickly grabbed my bag. I chanced a look at him, but he wasn't paying attention to me. Which is good.

"Hey Miley." Lilly said as I got up from the ground. "You go to your locker already?"

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"Cool, let's go."

We started walking away until we saw Mikayla walk past us and straight towards Oliver. Lilly rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, dragging me outside.

"Let's go before they make a scene or something." She muttered. I nodded in agreement and soon the two of us were walking down towards the beach.

"So tell me more about Oliver then." I asked. Lilly then gave me a weird look. "What?"

"Are you falling for his ridiculous charm now too?" She asked.

"No! I'm just curious… is he a jock?"

"No, and if he was then the popular crowd would drop him in a instant. He's wealthy, money buys you power here at school."

"That's all?" I asked. "That's not exactly a great feat."

"I know, but high school is a really weird place." Lilly said and shrugged. "Anyway, now tell me a bit about yourself."

"Oh, uhm. Well, I'm from Tennessee, but I've moved around a lot." I said. "My dad's work and all."

"Oh, what does your father do?" Lilly asked.

"He's a song writer."

"Oh, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, I know."

"But I guess it's not fun, moving around all the time." Lilly asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Though I'm gaining experience, I'm a song writer like my dad too."

"So you're family is very much into music then?"

"Just my dad and I. My brother is not musically inclined… he can't sing or play and instrument."

"Your mom?" I stopped walking then when she asked about my mother. I hadn't thought about her in a while now.

"She's… She died in an aeroplane accident a couple of years back." I said. Lilly stopped walking now too and turned to look at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's ok, it's been about five years since it happened." I said and shrugged. "Hey, do you surf?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you teach me then?"

"Sure and you're first lesson can start now."

"Race you to the beach then!" I shouted and ran ahead. I heard Lilly shout at me, but soon she was chasing me.

Thing were going great then. Didn't know they'd go downhill from there.

* * *

_If this seems like it isn't based off the movie plot... then I am doing my job well. Just wait and see how things pan out. Yes, there is a reason behind this random conversation between Miley and Lilly at the end which come later. Everything makes sense later and that will be the last time I shall say that or I'll ruin the whole thing.  
_

_If by some miracle I manage to write so much this weekend, I'll get the next chapter up on Monday. _


	3. Sweet About Me

_Wow, I managed to write 6 chapters in 2 days... which is a great feat for me 'cause usually I only write a chapter a day. Also know that there are a few things in the movie that won't happen 'cause I'm rushing the beginning along to get to the Moliver goodness! So yeah, just a heads up for those who have seen the movie and you notice anything missing._

**Chapter 2-**

**Sweet About Me**

And it all started the following day in gym class. It was our first period and I was not looking forward to this, we were playing volleyball and I am not the best when it comes to hand-eye-co-ordination. Basically I can't catch a ball to save my life.

"Don't worry Miley, I'll put you on my team and make sure the ball doesn't come to you." Lilly had said as we stood around in a circle waiting for our coach to tell us to pick teams.

"Thanks." I said and smiled. Lilly and I had become great friends now, which was an improvement from all my old schools.

"No problem." She said and then the coach arrived.

"Alright, split up into two teams. I want you four," She said and then pushed me into a different group from Lilly, "to be in one team. The rest of you in the other team. Position girls!"

I looked at my other three team-mates and saw I was stuck with Mikayla, Amber and Sarah. They all moved into positions and I stood near the net. The coach passed Mikayla the ball so she could serve.

"Addison, pay attention!" The coach yelled.

"Sorry, but I have to make sure my nails are ok for tonight. I'm going out with my boyfriend." Amber complained. I looked at Lilly and saw she was trying hard not to laugh now.

"I don't care about your nails or your boyfriend, pay attention or I'll fail you!" The coach shouted. "Mikayla, serve!"

"She doesn't understand. Oliver likes it when my nails or perfect." Amber gloated. I'm not sure if she meant for the others to hear her, but they did. Especially Mikayla, who then served the ball so it hit Amber in the head.

"Oops, sorry." She said.

"You did that on purpose!" Amber accused.

"Can you prove it?" Mikayla taunted. Amber glared at her and picked up the ball, throwing it at Mikayla. She ducked and it hit Sarah in the face.

"I'm ok!" She said, getting back up. "Here's the ball Mikayla."

"Thank you. See, Sarah is sweet. At least she isn't going around saying she's dating Oliver." Mikayla said and turned to Amber.

"Actually… I am dating Oliver." Sarah said and frowned. I heard some one giggled from across the court and I knew who that was. Yes, this would look funny to her, but to me I could tell this was not going to end well.

"No, I'm dating Oliver!" Amber said.

"No, he's dating me!" Mikayla said. Then the ball went flying and hit Amber again. She shrieked and then lunged for Mikayla. Sarah then tried to get them to break up, but got in the middle of the fight. I looked around for the coach but she had disappeared.

"Guys, break it up!" I said, now intervening. I grabbed Amber and tried to pull her away from Sarah. "He's cheating on all of you with each other!"

"Girls!" The coach shouted and then blew her whistle. I let go of Amber and fell to the floor, the coach now standing over me. "Detention! For all four of you!"

"But-" I started, but the coach gave me this evil eye and told me to sit out. At least one good thing came out of this.

_xXxXx_

"See what happens if you become Oliver's girl?" Lilly asked as we met up at her locker after school.

"You get hurt. And I don't mean emotionally." I said and touched the bruise I had on my shoulder. Somehow I'd got hit.

"Yeah. And detention. Sorry, I'd wait for you but the skate park calls me. See you tomorrow then Miley." She said.

"Yeah, bye." I called out and shut my locker. I turned and there stood Oliver again.

"The new kid is already in trouble?" He asked.

"Just a misunderstanding with a teacher." I said and shrugged. He nodded and shut his locker and then looked back at Lilly.

"Guess you already know everything about me then?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"Lilly hasn't told you?"

"No?"

"Never mind. See you around." He said and walked off. Ok, that was very weird encounter, but I didn't think much about it. Instead I hurried to the library where we were supposed to sit for detention to find that I was the first one there. I sat by an empty desk and waited for the teacher and the other three to arrive.

They finally did about five minutes later. They all sat at separate desks and the teacher, Mr Correlli, took his place at the librarian's desk where he could keep an eye on us.

"Alright, this is detention which means no talking. Take out some work and do that." He said and then looked around. "Ok, keep quiet while I go have my lunch. I'll be back in five minutes."

Once he left, the others turned in their desks to talk to each other. I tried to concentrate on my homework but the subject of their talk caught my attention.

"Ok, I spoke to Oliver and he said I was the only girl for him." Amber said.

"Liar, that's what he said to me." Mikayla accused. I looked up at them.

"Me too!" Sarah added.

"No, you just eavesdropped on our conversation." Amber said to the other two. "It is so obvious you are jealous of our relationship."

"No they're not." I said. All three girls looked at me. "He's using you all, he's going out with all three of you at the same time."

"What do you know? You're just a new girl." Mikayla said.

"Does he have pet names for you?" I asked. All three of them froze. "It's so he doesn't confuse your names."

The girls turned back to look at me. They were silent for a while. "What's your name?" Mikayla asked.

"Miley." I said. "Miley Stewart."

"Wait, hold up." Amber said. "Ok, let's say that he is cheating on us, how would we find out?"

"Hello, this is Oliver Oken we are talking about here." Sarah said. "I should have known this was going to happen. I mean, a guy like him would never go for someone like me…"

I felt sorry for Sarah; she was kind of like me. She wasn't popular like Mikayla and Amber; she wouldn't be able to handle this sort of thing.

"Ok, so that's it. He's totally cheating on us." Mikayla said. "Now what are we going to do about this?"

They were silent again and then looked at me. "Well, if it was me, I'd get even."

* * *

_Dun, dun, dun... and so it begins! Uh... I've actually got nothing to say. Except leave me a review, please and thank you. :)_


	4. Friday Night

_I was going to update on Wednesday... then didn't. Then again last night... then didn't. I actually don't know why, guess I was just too lazy..._

**Chapter 3-**

**Friday Night  
**

"So how'd it go with Oliver's girls?" Lilly asked as she sat down on my bed.

"Not that bad actually. By the end of detention they'd all come to an agreement or something." I said and shrugged, throwing my bag down on the floor and then sitting down on my seat by my desk. I then remembered what Oliver had said to me. "Hey Lilly, were you ever one of Oliver's girls?"

"Me?" She asked and then burst out laughing. "You think I'd fall for Oliver? Ok, I forgive you because you're new and all, but-"

Lilly was interrupted by the doorbell going and dad shouting upstairs that it was for me. I looked at Lilly and she was just as puzzled as me. Who would come visit me, seeing as Lilly was my only friend at Seaview High.

"Better go see who it is then." Lilly said. I nodded and we both left my room and went downstairs. Dad was now in the kitchen and through the glass door I could see Mikayla, Amber and Sarah standing there.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"What did you say to them in detention?" Lilly asked as she pushed me towards the door. I opened and in marched Mikayla, Amber following close behind. Sarah came in after them and was the only one who smiled at Lilly and I.

"Alright Miley, we need to talk." Mikayla said.

"Yes, somewhere private." Amber said and looked at my dad who was actually minding his own business.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lilly asked. "You know you can't come barge in here like this uninvited and all."

"Save it Truscott, we're not here for you." Mikayla snapped. Lilly glared at her and then turned to me.

"Ok, let's just go up to my room then." I suggested. The girls nodded and we left the living room and went up the stairs, Lilly right behind me muttering under her breath. I stopped myself from smiling as I then led them to my room.

"Well this is… nice." Amber said, looking around.

"Ok, what do you three want then?" I asked.

"It was your idea, so you have to help us." Mikayla said, sitting down on the seat I had occupied moments before.

"What was my idea?" I asked, confused for a moment. Everyone was quiet for a moment before I understood. "Oh, but-"

"No buts, you're in this with us." Mikayla said. "And so is Truscott it seems."

"Me? Whoa, hold up. I don't even know what's going on here." Lilly said and looked at me for an explanation.

"We're getting revenge on Oliver." Sarah said.

"Are you serious?" Lilly asked and started laughing again. "You can't hurt him unless you really know him well…"

"Well, the three of us were his girlfriends. I'm sure with your help we could come up with something that could crush him." Amber said.

"Uhm, yeah, right." I said and then sat down on my bed. "Guys, I really don't want to be part of this…"

"Too late. Now girls, what can we do that will completely ruin his reputation?" Mikayla asked, leaning forwards.

"Well, he's a ladies man. We have to ruin that reputation." Amber said.

"Ruin a date?" Sarah suggested.

"Brilliant! Now we just need to think of how we'll sabotage this date." Mikayla said.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Lilly said and then looked at me. I think both of us were really uncomfortable with how this going.

"We don't care what you think, you have to help us!" Amber snapped. I sighed and then started to think.

"Well, it would all depend on what kind of date he's going on. Like if he's going to the movies or if he's taking someone out for dinner." I said. Everyone looked at me for a moment. "What?"

"Ok, we have to find out when he's going on his next date. Does anyone have any plans with him?" Mikayla asked. The other two girls shook their heads.

"That's because he's going out with someone else on Friday night. Isn't that movie night?" Lilly said.

"Yes it is! Alright Truscott, what would you do to ruin this date?" Amber asked.

"Me? Hello, have you forgotten-"

"Miley?" Mikayla asked, turning to me. "We really need your help. If we let Oliver get away with this then he's just going to do this to more girls."

I looked at Lilly who shook her head. I then looked at Amber, Sarah and Mikayla, they were all pleading with me.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll help. This is what we have to do…"

_xXxXx_

Everything was set. It was Friday night now and I was stuck at the movie house. Since it was my plan the girls had said that I should be the one in charge. Plus he'd recognize them and Lilly.

I leaned against the wall and watched as people made their way towards the concession stand. This was so not going to work, I just knew it…

But there was no time for me to back out of it. Soon Oliver was walking past me with his new girl. I then quickly followed behind them, pretending not to be watching them but I couldn't help but see what type of girl he was going out with now.

She didn't seem like the popular type though, but she wore sporty clothes. She kind of reminded me of Lilly, just she had darker hair and it was curly like mine. Did Oliver have a type? I guess being a girl makes you Oliver's type.

I waited while they went to go get their popcorn and cool drink. I was pretty nervous, I wasn't sure if I could pull this off. Sure, someone like Mikayla or Amber could, but not me. I really didn't know why I'd have to come up with this idea…

They passed me and Oliver didn't notice me. I followed them again as they gave their ticket to the usher. She let them through and then I gave her mine.

"Going by yourself?" She asked.

"Yeah, couldn't get any friends to come with me." I said and shrugged. She gave me a sad look as she let me pass. This was the first time I'd been at the movies though, usually I'd end up going with Jackson and if his date wasn't going well he'd try and get me to get her to leave.

Which is why I'd come up with this plan. Jackson, however, had to help me because I refused to get everything ready before hand. He had laughed at me, but agreed and soon I had a tin of cockroaches in my possession.

I don't even want to know where he found them all.

I took my seat behind Oliver in the cinema. He was holding her hand and they were talking about something… I think it was sports so I didn't exactly pay attention. My surfing lesson with Lilly was a disaster so I decided to stay away with all sports.

Instead I opened the backpack I was carrying around with me and looked down at the tin Jackson had given me and then the jar Lilly had handed to me before I left for the mall. It was filled with fake spiders, but they looked real enough.

Opening the tin of fake spiders, I grabbed one and held it in my hand. I cringed; it really did look like the real thing. I flung it in front of me, but missed the girl and landed on someone else's head. In horror I watched as the spider then started to move… it wasn't fake!

I quickly closed the jar and put it back in my bag, wiping my hand on my jeans. That was seriously gross. I'm going to have to talk to Lilly and ask her about where she got those spiders…

Instead I moved onto the next part of the plan. I waited a while before I got the tin out. I then moved my feet off the ground as I opened the tin and dumped the cockroaches underneath the girl's seat.

"There's something on my leg." I heard the girl say. Then a second later she screamed and jumped out of her seat. "Cockroaches!"

That was the worst thing she could do, because everyone else started to panic. Everyone sitting in the row where I'd dumped the cockroaches all jumped up and ran out of the cinema. Because of this confusion, everyone else followed, as did I.

Though I left the bag behind, because I'd be burning it later anyways.

"Are you ok?" I heard Oliver ask. I looked up and saw I was standing near them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think I won't be coming to the movies anytime soon." Joanie said.

"How about we leave and go get something to eat then?" Oliver suggested. I then hit my head; I hadn't ruined the date at all! I really am no good at this…

As I was thinking this, someone pushed me and I was pushed into Oliver. I felt his hands wrap around my arms as he caught me. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, a confused look on his face.

"I recognize you." He said.

"No you don't."

"Yes… you're at Seaview High, right?"

"No I'm not." I denied and tried to get him to let go of me, but he held on tight.

"Yes, you're…"

"Uh, Oliver, how about we leave now?" Joanie interrupted. Oliver looked away from me and then at Joanie.

"Oh, yeah, right." He said and let go of my arms. Once I was free I quickly walked away and then started running once I was out of the cinema.

I wasn't sure, but something weird happened just now and I didn't want to stick around and find out what. Plus I think Joanie wouldn't be too pleased with me.

_xXxXx_

"So how'd it go?"

"Those were real spiders!"

"Yeah, did you think they were fake?" I was silent for a minute and then Lilly looked away from the TV and then at me. "Wait, you did think they were fake?"

"Yes, and the one ended up on a ladies hair! It was a disaster by the way." I said and then sat down next to Lilly on the couch. "Why did I have to open my big mouth and tell them that he was cheating on them all?"

"I guess Oliver was bound to mess up somehow." Lilly said and then shrugged. She then changed the channel again. "There's like one hundred channels and nothing is on!"

"Really?" I turned around to see Jackson coming down the stairs. "I'm pretty sure there should be some good movie on."

"Jackson, leave." I said.

"Oh, you're back. How'd it go? You use the cockroaches?" He asked as he sat down next to Lilly. Only then did he notice she was there. "Oh, hey. I'm Jackson."

"Lilly." She said and then passed the remote to him.

"Yes, I used the cockroaches. I left them in the cinema though, everyone freaked out." I muttered as Jackson started to go through all the channels like there was no tomorrow.

"Wait, you left my spiders in the cinema?" Lilly asked, horrified.

"They were you're pets?"

"No, they belonged to my brother. Oh well, it's not like he fed them." She said. "Stop! I want to watch this movie."

"This is old." Jackson complained. "And it can be labelled and a chick flick."

"So? Leave if you don't want to watch it, but I like it." Lilly said and then grabbed the remote out of Jackson's hands.

"Fine, I'll stay and watch." He said and sat back. I smiled at the two of them and then leaned back in the chair. My part was finished so maybe now I'd wouldn't be part of these crazy plans on destroying Oliver anymore. Oh, I didn't know that this was just the beginning…

* * *

_I've written up to chapter 6... whoo! Uhm, yeah the date part was pretty random, but so is the song this chapter is based off. Also, people are trying to guess the 2nd movie... please don't, I haven't given any hints yet as to what it is. And if I tell you which movie it might ruin the whole story... so, yeah..._


	5. Kiss Yourself Goodbye

_Uh, why haven't I updated in a while? Honestly, I actually don't know... most likely due to the fact I haven't written anything more past chapter 7. Blame my English teacher on why I haven't been writing lately... I blame everything on her anyway._

**Chapter 4-**

**Kiss Yourself Goodbye**

Saturday morning I was woken up by Lilly jumping on my bed.

"Go away." I said and then threw my pillow at her. She then sat down on the bed.

"Sorry, no can do. The others are here waiting for a report on how it went last night. And also they don't look happy. Except Sarah, she doesn't look as annoyed as Mikayla and Amber."

"What? They're back? Can't you just tell them what happened and ask them to leave me?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.

"I tried, they refuse to go until they've spoken to you." Lilly said and then patted my head. "Hey, maybe we could scare them away with Jackson!"

"Show them his room and they'd go running from the house screaming." I joked. Lilly gave me an odd look. "One day I'll show you his room and then you'll understand what I'm talking about."

"And I'll look forward to that day later. Can we hurry up and get rid of them though? I want to go down to the beach again."

"No! No more surfing lessons!" I complained and threw the duvet over my head. Lilly just laughed at me.

"Alright, no more surfing lessons. I take it you're not a sporty girl then." She said. "Now hurry up, the beach has cute boys."

"Cute boys?" I asked, throwing the duvet off now. "Well, I guess I could hurry up…"

"Exactly, now come on! When I came up to fetch you your dad had started to make pancakes!" Lilly said and tugged on my arm. I got out of bed and followed her downstairs to find Mikayla, Amber and Sarah in my living room, just like Lilly had said.

"Finally, you're up!" Mikayla said as she walked towards me. "We heard what happened yesterday. What did you do wrong?"

"Nothing!" I said and then looked at my dad who gave me a questioning look. "Follow me."

I led everyone outside onto the back porch. "Alright, I did what I told you I would do. But it just didn't work, they had a backup plan."

"Which is what we also need. We need to crush him in front of everyone at school, completely ruin his reputation!" Amber said. My eyes widened, suddenly the two of them looked vicious.

"Why?" I asked.

"He broke up with us this morning. All of us." Mikayla informed me. "Though Sarah isn't as upset about this as the rest of us."

"I knew it was going to happen eventually." Sarah said.

"I thought my part was over. I did what you asked me to do and I'm sorry that it didn't work, but I'm done." I said. "Now Lilly and I are going to go down to the beach."

"Alright, fine." Mikayla said. She then turned to the other two. "We're on our own here."

"Let's go." Lilly said and dragged me inside. "You go upstairs and get changed while I guard the pancakes."

"Guard?" I asked.

"Ok, I'll save you one then."

I laughed and nodded. I ran upstairs and quickly got changed and packed my beach bag. I ran down the stairs to find that Lilly had saved me a pancake; just that Jackson was now eating it.

"Sorry Miles, you took too long." He said.

"Yeah, right." I said as I left with Lilly. For some reason she was now very happy, skipping in front of me. I laughed at her, thinking she was on a sugar high of some sort but she then suddenly stopped as we reached Rico's to see Oliver sitting there with his friends.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Let's just hurry up." She said and pushed me forwards. I saw her glare at Oliver and saw him just shrug at her before looking back at me. I looked away quickly then and sped up so we reached the sand.

"Seriously Lilly, what was with you back there?" I asked.

"Nothing, Oliver was just being a jerk." She muttered as she sat down on her beach towel.

"Lilly, did you ever go out with Oliver?" I asked. Again she started laughing.

"No, we didn't. I promise you." Lilly said. "Can we just forget about Oliver? It seems like whatever we do he always seems to become our topic of conversation."

"Sorry." I said as I sat down on the beach towel next to her. "Now where are these cute guys you promised me?"

"Apparently back at Rico's." Lilly said and lay back. "Oh well, they should get bored and come down here soon."

"Right." I said and looked out at the ocean. I couldn't help but smile, because it was truly magnificent. I've never lived nearby the beach at all. Been to it plenty of times, but living by it makes it more special.

"Miley!" I heard someone shout my name. I turned to see Sarah running down towards me. Soon Mikayla and Amber came into view and I groaned.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"They're back." I muttered. Soon Sarah had made it to where Lilly and I sat.

"We've just had another idea." She managed to say.

"I don't care what this idea is, I won't be part of it." I said.

"No Miley, this could actually work this time!" Sarah urged. I looked at Lilly who looked completely bored.

"Ok, what is it then?" I asked.

"We want you to break Oliver's heart."

* * *

_Wow... it's short... I only realize that now. How about I promise you an update tomorrow then too? Even if I don't write chapter 7... xD_

_Oh, and if anyone is watching season 3 of Hannah Montana... do not mention anything to me! I'm trying (and failing) not to spoil too much of what is happening... damn Disney Africa or whatever Disney it is I'm watching..._


	6. Clumsy

_Taa daa... See, I'm updating! Uhm... I hate authors notes... xD  
_

_Dedicated to _**CockneyRagamuffin**

**Chapter 5-**

**Clumsy**

"Are you kidding me?" I asked them. "I am not going to do this! I told you I wasn't going to be part of this anymore!"

"What are you afraid of Miley? You don't like him, do you?" Mikayla asked.

"I don't even know him, so how should I like him?" I asked.

"That's why we want you to do this for us." Amber said. "The only way we can crush Oliver is if someone broke his heart like he's done to us and all the other girls he's gone out with!"

"But… but why me? Why not Lilly? Don't you think she's more suitable for this position?" I asked, pushing my new friend forward.

"Hey, leave me out of this. If you guys are going to do this, then I'm leaving." Lilly said, moving away from us.

"Then good bye Truscott." Mikayla said. Lilly glared at her, picked up her stuff and left.

"See you later then Miley." Lilly muttered and walked off. I looked up at the three girls, two looking hostile while the other one looked worried. I looked at Sarah and couldn't understand how someone could do this to her.

How could Oliver play with Sarah's heart? She wasn't like Amber and Mikayla, she wasn't strong enough and most likely wouldn't get over him. He'd used her and then just left her when a new and better girl came around.

That was the changing point for me. Looking at Sarah now, I decided that Oliver deserved to feel the pain he caused her.

"Ok, I'll help." I said. Amber and Mikayla then grabbed my arms and dragged me behind them.

"We have a lot of work to do to make you presentable." Amber started to say.

"Work?" I asked, worried now.

"Your wardrobe. We have to make Oliver notice you." Mikayla filled in.

"But what if he's noticed me already?"

Amber and Mikayla laughed at me while Sarah gave me a small smile of reassurance.

"Miley, I doubt it. How many times has Oliver spoken to you?" Amber asked. I decided to keep quiet about that. "Exactly and if you carry on being you, then he'll never notice you."

"Oh boy…" I said as they pushed me towards my house. I knew this was going to be a long afternoon.

_xXxXx_

"You sure you can go through with this?" Jackson asked me as he stopped outside my high school.

"Yeah, how hard can it be?" I asked him. He just shrugged. "Well you're helpful."

"Thanks, I try my best. Now go, I have to get to work."

"You have a job?"

"Ok, a job interview. I would greatly appreciate it if you hurried up."

"Alright, alright. Bye, see you after school."

"Yeah, yeah." Jackson said and drove off as I closed the door. I sighed and turned around to face the school building. I looked down at my outfit, I wasn't wearing any of my clothes, they all belonged to Mikayla. Oh well, all to help the female population of the school, even if they didn't know it.

I walked up the front steps and through the front door. No one noticed me and I relaxed. I started to walk towards my locker, but was stopped by Amber.

"Glad you followed our advice." She said and then started to fix my hair. "Ok, Oliver is by his locker. Now follow me and we'll walk past him."

"But, I-" I started to say but Amber grabbed my arm and pulled me forwards. I almost fell again, but righted myself. I walked next to her and looked everywhere but at my locker where I knew Oliver was standing.

"What are you doing?" Amber hissed. "Look at him!"

I did as I was told. We were walking past and he was watching us… well, mostly Amber. He didn't even notice me as we passed.

"Maybe this isn't such a great idea." I said as we then stopped at the end of the corridor. "He didn't even see me!"

"Calm down. Ok, we'll walk past again and stop by your locker. If he doesn't notice you by then, then I'll make him notice you." She said. I nodded and she dragged me down the hallway again. Once again we passed Oliver and I looked at him, but his head was in his locker.

Ok, so I was kind of ticked off by then. I was doing what they were telling me to do, so I pulled away from Amber and walked over to my locker. I turned the dial to my combination and flung the locker door open, making it hit Lilly's locker.

He looked over at me then. And noticed me.

"You ok?" He asked. I stopped what I was doing and looked over at him. He closed his locker and leaned against it. "Wait, you are the girl from the cinema!"

"No I'm not." I denied and then felt someone pinch my arm. "Ow!"

"What happened?" He asked. I looked behind me at Amber who stood against the other locker, filing her nails.

"Uh, nothing." I said and turned towards my locker.

"Say something!" Amber hissed.

"What?" I asked her. She sighed and said nothing more. I noticed Oliver was still standing by his locker, but he wasn't looking at me now. I quickly grabbed some books and closed my locker door, but then Amber pushed them out of my hands and onto the floor.

"Great." I muttered and gave her a glare as I bent down to pick them up. Though someone decided to help me.

"Careful there." Oliver said as he gathered some of my books. He then looked up at me as he handed there. "You're a bit clumsy."

"Huh?"

"You keep dropping your books or tripping over your feet." He said and smirked. I blushed as I remembered the fell that happened last week.

"Oh, yeah. I can be clumsy sometimes." I admitted.

"Oh, hey Oliver." Amber said as she came up from behind me. She then put her arm around my shoulders. "See you've met Miley."

"Yeah." Oliver said and the smirk turned into a smile. I smiled back.

"Hey Miley, I'll meet you at class." Amber said and pushed me forwards. I frowned at her as I started to walk, but slowly so I could hear what they were talking about.

"She's untouchable Oliver, so not your type." I heard Amber said.

"Really? I think I should be the judge of that."

"Trust me, I don't think she'd say yes if you asked her out."

"Is that a dare then?"

"Maybe. I know you love a challenge." Amber said and walked away, joining me. "Alright, if Oliver asks you out before lunch, decline. If he keeps asking, that's good. You're playing hard to get. If he waits until the end of the day then I suggest you say yes."

"Ok, I can do this." I said.

"You better not mess this up. We're counting on you." Amber said and then walked off. I nodded and then spotted Lilly talking to a group of guys.

"Hey Lilly!" I shouted out. She turned around and saw me, then said something to the guys and walked towards me.

"Wow, they sure did give you a makeover. Did you go shopping yesterday?"

"No, they gave me Mikayla's clothes." I said and looked down at my outfit again. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

Lilly put her arm on my shoulder. "Miley, I'll be truthful with you. I think this is a really bad idea, but I won't bail on you. I'll help you through this whole thing. But if it gets too personal I might bail out."

"What do you mean by 'too personal'?" I asked.

"There are some things about Oliver and I that some people have forgotten. We used to be best friends back in pre-school and elementary school. No one remembers that when he became popular, but we're still good friends." Lilly told me as we started walking. I stopped.

"So that's why you were against this from the beginning." I said. Lilly nodded.

"Yeah, but then again I really think Oliver does need a taste of his own medicine. I just don't want you to get hurt. You're my friend too Miley and even though I haven't known you as long as Oliver, you're being a better friend then what he's been these past few years."

I just smiled back at Lilly. I was finally learning to fit in, even if it meant that I was going break someone's heart and even hurt myself in the process.

* * *

_Writing this has made me realize I have to stop only listening to McFly songs... xD_

_I also hate sharpies now... I've been writing stuff on my arms. I've been bored, ok? (See if anyone can get this, I wrote 'a tattoo' on my wrist.)  
_

_I am sensing Moliver-ness coming up soon... and maybe a change in POV for a chapter... ooh. _


	7. Met This Girl

**Chapter 6-**

**Met This Girl**

I hadn't seen Oliver since that morning, due to the fact that we didn't have class together. Until science came along and I saw him sitting in the back with some of his friends. He wasn't looking at me and I was worried that maybe the whole plan wasn't working.

But I didn't need to worry, because he came looking for me later. Our teacher gave us an assignment to do in pairs and said we should work with the person sitting next to us. I was, however, sitting next to no one so Oliver volunteered to be my lab partner.

Which is how we ended up sitting next to each other. I guess it was a bit awkward at first because I didn't know what to say, so I went ahead and got everything ready.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was paying attention."

"Are you implying that I wasn't?" He asked. I looked over at him.

"I heard you talking at the back of the classroom." I pointed out. He just shrugged.

"Alright, I'll pay more attention in class then."

"I'd like to see that." I said and then sat back in my chair. "Why are you taking this class if you don't understand it?"

"Who says I don't understand it?" Oliver asked as he picked up his textbook and read what we were supposed to do. He then looked at me. "There's a lot you don't know about me Miley."

For a moment I thought he knew, I thought he'd figured out what my whole plan was. But turned out that wasn't the case.

"I heard you and Lilly talking. You only got the one side of the story."

"Hold up." I said. "We aren't talking about you here, we're doing our science project. And honestly, it doesn't matter to me if you aren't friends with Lilly anymore."

"Really?" He asked surprised. I nodded and he smiled and then knocked over something. It fell onto his pants and he jumped up.

"It's ok, it was just water." I said as I looked at the beaker, which is what he had knocked over, that was full of water the teacher had given us.

"I think I'm going to have to go clean this up then." He said, but then looked back at me. "We can finish this talk later, like after school? Meet you at Rico's?"

That was it, my queue to say no to this date. That's what they'd told me to say. "Yeah, sure."

"Great. And sorry I'm ditching you…"

"It's ok, I understand." I said and turned back to our work as he left the class. Though once he left I couldn't help but burst into laughter and caused a few people to look at me.

_xXxXx_

"You did what? Were you not paying attention to us yesterday!" Mikayla shouted.

"Were you not listening to me this morning?" Amber yelled.

"Sorry, I just forgot." I admitted.

"Guys, clam down. This is good, it means we can continue onto the next part, right?" Sarah asked. I looked at the other two who looked really mad.

"Yes, but we have limited time now." Mikayla said. "How are we going to get you ready in time?"

"We're just going to Rico's to talk." I said.

"Oliver doesn't do talking." Amber said. "There might be a bit of talking at first, but soon you'll be-"

"Alright, alright." Mikayla interrupted. "I don't want to know what happens when you and Oliver 'talk', but with me we actually spoke to one another."

"Are you saying I'm easy?" Amber asked. I groaned, I could just see the fight happening right in front of me.

"Will you just stop, it isn't helping the situation." Sarah intervened.

"Ok, so this is what happens Miley. No kissing at all while you're at Rico's. Even if he tries to make a move, you stop it. We'll be around to watch you and just leave him if you need help from one of us." Mikayla said.

"Is that all then?" I asked.

"Look Miley, we're your friends now. You can trust us." Amber said. Somehow I didn't believe her.

_xXxXx_

"So you're meeting him at Rico's then?" Lilly asked as we walked.

"Yep."

"That doesn't explain why Jackson couldn't pick us up."

"I told you, he's busy. He phoned to say he was working."

"Cool! What's his job then?"

"He didn't exactly tell me. But Lilly, this isn't about Jackson!"

"Right, it's about the fact that we're both juniors and don't even have wheels of our own!"

"No, it's not that either."

"Oh, yeah, right. I knew that."

"You're avoiding the topic, aren't you?"

"Sorry, but I told you why!" She said and stopped. "Miley, why did you agree to doing this then? Oliver didn't do anything to you and you didn't know about our history when you agreed to help them."

"It's Sarah. She's not like Mikayla and Amber; she won't get over this easily. She might think that what we are doing is going to help her and maybe it is, but I think Oliver deserves to know what it feels like when someone you really like just leaves you."

"Wow, that's deep." Lilly said. "Ok, thanks for being honest with me. I promise I won't try and mess anything up to protect you or Oliver. Now you must promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me if you do fall for Oliver that you'll leave their stupid scheme and be happy."

"I won't fall for him."

"Miley, just promise me."

I sighed. "Alright, I promise."

"Thank you! Now I leave you to go to the skate park, so good luck I guess."

"Thanks." I said as she put her skateboard down and skated off ahead of me. I then turned towards the boardwalk that led me down to Rico's. I looked around for Mikayla, Amber or Sarah, but didn't see any of them.

I did get a shock when I got down to Rico's. Oliver was there talking to the guy behind the counter who so happened to be Jackson.

I really hate my brother now. Why, out of all the available jobs, did he have to get the one at Rico's? Where I was going to be meeting Oliver? Why must the world be so cruel?

I froze and stood there with wide eyes as I watched them. Then Oliver noticed me and waved to me. Snapping out of it, I waved back and walked down towards him, glaring at Jackson.

"So you finally made it." Oliver said. "I was wondering if you weren't going to come."

"I was just walking with Lilly to the skate park." I said, not looking at Jackson.

"I haven't been there in a while…" Oliver said, then got up off the chair and grabbed my hand. "Come with me."

"Ok." I said, but took my hand out of his hold. I followed him as he walked down to the beach. I looked behind me at Jackson who wasn't paying attention to me now. Girls were now on the beach. Right, I should have known.

"Ok, so what did Lilly tell you about me then?" He asked as we reached the shoreline now.

"Uhm, well she just told me that you two were best friends before you became popular." I said. "Oliver, it doesn't matter what I think about you."

"Really?" He asked, a little bit surprised.

"Yeah."

"Cool. Wait." He said and grabbed my arm. "Lets sit here."

"Uh, all right." I said as we sat down on the sand. It was a little weird and awkward at first, though all Oliver wanted to talk about was himself at first. When that did happen I wanted to scream, because I don't like guys who just talk about themselves.

Then he surprised me. "Tell me about yourself then." He suddenly said.

"What?" I asked and looked at him like I was a complete idiot.

"You're not from here and from your accent I'd say you came from one of the Southern states."

"Tennessee."

"Right. So what's it like there?"

"Oh, it was… well, to be honest it was normal. I haven't actually been back in Tennessee since my mother died." I looked away from Oliver and out towards the sea. He was silent for a moment and I realized I'd just told him something very personal that only Lilly knew.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me or anything." I then said. Again, there was a silence. "Ok, I'll just shut up now."

"No, it's ok." Oliver said. I looked over at him, but he wasn't looking at me. I sighed and then stood up.

"I should go now, I have homework to do and everything." I said. He then stood up and grabbed my hand.

"I'll walk you home." He offered. I looked around and spotted Mikayla and Amber hiding in the bushes, both shaking their heads.

"Uh, no, it's ok. See you in school tomorrow." I said and let go of his hand. I quickly walked away from him and towards Rico's where I ran into Sarah, the other two right behind me.

"What were you talking about?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah, we can't help you if we don't know what's going on." Amber added.

"We could put a microphone on Miley, then we can hear what they are saying." Sarah replied.

"What, hold on guys." I said. "Why do you need to listen on us?"

"To make sure you don't do something wrong. We're going to need to give you an ear piece as well so you say what we tell you to." Mikayla said. "Alright, for the rest of the week ignore Oliver. Once we have everything ready for you, you can go on your first official date."

"But I-" It was no use anyways. The girls walked off, talking and planning with each other, just leaving me by myself. So I did what I told Oliver I was going to do, I went home and did my homework. Though I couldn't stop thinking about him for the rest of the day.

Was I starting to get in too deep?

* * *

_Hhm... I don't have much to say... which is weird._

_Uh... yeah, I'm coming up blank here. Hope you liked it and leave me a review! :)_


	8. He Said, She Said

_Uhm... I'm really having too much fun writing this. Only thing that's hard is finding a song that fits the chapter... but so far I'm doing pretty well with that. Also, someone asked if Hannah is in this fic... I was hoping no one would ask that. Uhm, no she won't... yet... maybe... :)_

**Chapter 7-**

**He Said, She Said**

I followed their advice. I completely ignored Oliver for the rest of the week. He tried to talk to me when I reached my locker Tuesday morning, but told him I was busy and had to go. I kept doing that for the rest of the week.

Till we had science again. We had to work with our lab partners and mine was still Oliver. He sat next to me now and I was surprised to learn he did pay attention in class. I didn't speak to him at all and then started to get worried when he gave up trying to make conversation with me.

I didn't need to worry too much because today we had to work together on an experiment now. Our science teacher explained everything to us and then left us to our own devices.

"So Miley, what do we start with first?" Oliver asked me, not looking at me. His face was turned down to look at his book.

"Alright, well first we have to set up our experiment." I said.

Oliver nodded and got up to fetch our equipment from the supply cupboard. Only when he left did I realize that I was actually nervous, my heart was beating rapidly and I had to try and calm it down.

"Is this all we need?" He asked me and placed down containers that held the chemicals that we would be working with along with the test tubes and a stand.

"Yeah." I said and took the stand with the test tubes out of his hands. His hand brushed against mine and I had to quickly pull my hands back, my cheeks were now heating up.

Oliver just stood there, looking confused.

"Miley, have you been avoiding me?" He suddenly asked.

"Uh, no why?" I replied, trying my best not to look at him. Instead I started to work on our experiment.

"Because it just seems like you have been."

"Well, I haven't. Now could you help me with this?"

"Then if you're not avoiding me, would you go out with me?" I paused with what I was doing and turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Would you go out with me? Tonight, since it's Friday?" He asked.

"I… uh…" I wasn't sure on how to reply to that. Was I supposed to say yes, or keep on declining?

"Please?" He asked me. That's when something in my brain snapped.

"Ok." I said and then dropped what I was holding in my hand into the wrong test tube, creating an explosion.

_xXxXx_

"Dad, I'm fine, really." I said pushing my father away from me. "Can we just go home now?"

"Why weren't you paying attention to what you were doing bud?" He asked me. I sighed as I hopped off the hospital bed and followed him out the door.

"I was distracted." No need to say what exactly distracted me… thank god he didn't get hurt or else it would make our date tonight very awkward.

"Bud, you have to concentrate on your school work." Dad said as we left the hospital then.

"Why? Why can't I be like you and live-"

"No Miley." He interrupted me. "There's a one in a million chance of you ever getting signed."

"I'll take those chances then." I muttered. Dad just laughed at me.

"Miles, I want what's best for you. But I know the long and difficult road it is and I don't want you to have to go through with that."

I sighed. Dad always brought this up when I brought up the fact that all I wanted to do was sing. I knew I had a good voice; I'd entered some singing competitions and won. I also write some of my own songs; just I never show them to anyone.

"Ok dad." I said as we got into the car. The car ride home was pretty silent, because now I was faced with the problem of asking dad if I could go out tonight with Oliver. After what happened today, I have a feeling he wouldn't want me to go out.

Turned out I didn't have to worry much. We got home and found the house was a mess. Dad was so angry at Jackson and telling him off that he didn't pay attention when I asked him.

And he said yes.

And now here I sit, outside on my porch as I wait for Oliver to arrive. I had purposefully turned my cell phone off so the others can't contact me. However that didn't stop them from coming around to my house.

"We heard about the date. Why didn't you tell us?" Mikayla asked as they walked up my driveway towards me.

"I forgot?"

"Well, don't forget next time. Here put this on." Amber said and shoved something into my hand. I looked at it and then realized what it was.

"You're going to listen in on our date?" I asked. Mikayla sighed, grabbed the microphone out of my hand and then pinned it to my shirt.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said. "Now we'll know if we have to intervene in case you screw up."

"Thanks." I muttered and then stood up. I then noticed someone else walking up our driveway now. "And here he comes, so I suggest you better go now!"

They were actually very reluctant to leave me by myself, but did and ran off into the bushes. I straightened out my skirt and then walked down the steps so I met Oliver halfway down my driveway.

"Hey Miley. Glad you could still come, even after what happened today in science." He said.

I laughed. "Oh yeah. Are you all right though? I mean I was taken out of that room so fast I wasn't sure what happened to you."

"I'm fine. I'm not horribly disfigured or anything." He said and shrugged. He then took my hand and led me down the boardwalk.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"A friend of mine is having a party down at the beach." He said and then pulled me closer to him and put his arm around my waist.

I gave him a nervous smile as we continued down to the beach, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

_I sense some Moliver moments coming up... I also sense some Jake Ryan bashing time! Yes, I actually couldn't resist bringing him up because he's more of a John Tucker then Oliver, who is more like the 'Other Tucker'. But if I did that I might go crazy. xD_

_Ooh... the explosion in science class, cannot claim credit for that. A book I read gave me the idea... guess which book and I'll update as soon as someone gets it right. _

_Oh my word... as I was writing this author note, 'Dirty Little Secret' started playing and that song is on the movie's soundtrack!  
_


	9. Saturday Night

_I meant to update yesterday... but I didn't. Sorry! Anyways, the book that I based that off... seems like I might be the only person reading this series still. Or... ok, never mind. Uhm, yeah, I got it from Princess Diaries 9. I've been reading the books since grade 4, ok! And the chapter title... please note, it's still a Friday, but it's based off a song called 'Saturday Night' by McFly. Uh ha! If you know the song, you'll understand... :)  
_

**Chapter 8- **

**Saturday Night**

We arrived to the party and I got the surprise of my life. Someone had constructed a bonfire and there was music coming down from Rico's where someone had obviously set up the sound system.

"Welcome to the life of the popular crowd." Oliver whispered in my ear. I shivered and it wasn't because of the wind.

"Oliver!" Some guys shouted and then ran towards us. The one guy noticed me and looked me up and down before greeting Oliver.

"Who's the new girl?" I heard him ask Oliver. Was it just me or did Oliver's hold on me tighten then?

"This is Miley." He said and then pushed me forwards, leaving the other guy behind. He, however, didn't seem to get the hint.

"I'm Jake Ryan. Perhaps you've heard of me, big TV star and all." Jake said, coming up on my other side.

"I think I might have heard of you." I said. Actually, I have heard of him, but I've never watched any episode of his show. I did once and found it incredibly boring.

"Think?" Jake asked. I just shrugged while Oliver laughed.

"Leave her Ryan." He said. Jake glared at Oliver but walked away.

"Forget about him, he's just upset that he can't get any girl he wants." Oliver said and then let go of me. I wanted to protest, but then he grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me over to a log by the bonfire and where I guess some more of his friends were.

From then on the party became increasingly boring. I saw some couples go off to different places and did not want to think about what they were doing. Nor did I entertain the idea of me dragging Oliver off somewhere…

Ok, maybe I did. I wasn't falling for him though, he is the most popular guy in school and you can't blame a girl for thinking he is cute. Or hot. Can you?

"You alright?" He asked when he saw me yawn yet again.

"Uhm, yeah. This talk about who has the most… I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" I asked him.

Oliver just laughed at me. "I take it our conversation topic is boring you then. Let's just go for a walk then."

"Ok…" I said as he dragged me to my feet. He had a strong hold on my hand again, but I was all right with that. We walked past Jake again and I noticed Oliver smirk at him with Jake rolled his eyes and started to talk to some other girl.

If I had to choose between Oliver or Jake, I would go for Oliver. Even though I don't exactly know either one that well.

"Since we're away from everyone else, we can talk about what you want to talk about." Oliver said.

"You want to talk?" I asked him. I always thought that was code for 'lets go make out somewhere, but I don't want anyone else to think that' or something. Guess I was wrong…

"Yes… Miley, you're different from all the other girls at this school and I've known them almost my whole life." He said.

"Oh, ok then… Well, what are your interests then?" I asked.

He smiled and then pulled me a little bit closer. "What are your interests?" He asked instead.

"You want me to go first? Ok then… singing." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I find it the best way to express yourself." I then shrugged. "The lyrics portray how you feel and the music helps the listener feel how you feel."

I was starting to panic now. His face seemed to be moving closer to mine; he was holding both of my hands yet he kept making me talk. I was finding it hard to think right now and I never took my gaze off his eyes.

I only did when my cell phone went off. He let go of my hands and allowed me to get it out my bag. Turns out it was a text from Mikayla, asking why we weren't talking anymore.

"Uh, just hold on a minute." I said to Oliver as I got another text saying I had to meet the three of them by Rico's.

"Is something wrong? Do you want to go home?" Oliver asked.

"Uh… yeah. But I just need to do something quickly, I will meet you by Rico's in five minutes." I said and rushed away before he could respond.

I found the other three by the bathrooms at Rico's. "What is this about?" I asked them.

"We don't want you to mess this next part up." Amber said.

"Yeah, when Oliver drops you off at your house, you're going to have to kiss him…" Mikayla started.

"And it's going to have to be good so he comes back for more." Amber finished.

I nodded. Ok, I can do this. It should be easy enough…

"Do you know how to kiss?" Sarah asked me suddenly.

"I, uh…" Ok, not really. "Yeah, sure."

"Good, now go! Here he comes!" Amber said and pushed me forwards. Only then we heard a thud coming from the bathroom stall and all looked at it wide eye.

"I don't want to know." Mikayla said and quickly walked away with the other two following. I still stood there as the stall opened and out came Lilly… by herself.

"I thought they would never leave." She said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I was coming to see how you were doing when they appeared and I had to hide. Guess you're doing just fine though."

"Yeah, I've got everything under control." I said. Lilly gave me a look to say that she didn't believe me. "Seriously."

"Ok, ok. Now go, here he comes." She said. I gave her a smile as I ran off towards Oliver.

"Ok, ready to go." I said. He grinned and put an arm around my shoulder as we started to walk towards my house.

"So I take it you're a song writer then." He said.

"Yeah, I've written about two different songs. But they're about two different stages in my life."

"Really? Can you tell me about one?"

I thought about that for a bit. "Ok, the one song is called 'I Miss You' and I wrote it after my mom died."

I don't think that was the best example because we were both silent for a while. I was worried I'd said the wrong thing then.

"You should start taking music lessons at school then." Oliver said. "If you love it so much."

"Yeah, I might." I said as we arrived at my house. I stopped walking and Oliver dropped his arm from around my shoulder. "Well, this is me."

"Yeah… see you in school on Monday?" He asked me.

I just nodded. We stood there looking at each other for a moment before I turned to start walking up the driveway. I stopped when I remembered what Mikayla told me to do.

"Oliver, wait." I said and turned around. He looked at me confused as I walked towards him again.

"Yeah?" He asked. I then closed the distance between our faces and kissed him on the lips. I think I did it too hard and took him by surprise, because he pulled away quickly. Though then his hands cupped my cheeks and he kissed me again and I just about died.

Which was actually the wrong thing to feel, considering I was supposed to make him want to kiss me again and not the other way around. But I couldn't help it, his kiss was soft and tender and I really had second thoughts about this whole thing.

Though trying to control this situation (and my heart rate) I was the one who pulled away from the kiss. Oliver dropped his hands and smiled at me.

"Night Miley."

"Night Oliver." I said and then turned around and walked up the driveway.

----

I saw them kiss and I didn't know what to do. Let them be or stop them from falling in too deep?

I was going to break them up, but found I just couldn't. I wanted the two of them to be together, I didn't want them to be apart. So I had to come up with a cunning plan that would foil Mikayla, Amber and Sarah's plans for Miley.

And I might need someone to help me with that… And I know just who to ask.

* * *

_So the end bit was a POV change if you didn't pick that up, Lilly's. Next chapter is in her POV again and the beginning of chapter 10 too. Yay!_

_Actually the real reason why I didn't update yesterday was because I only wanted to update if I wrote chapter 10, which I guess is the halfway mark... I hope it's the halfway mark. It's also when things from the 2nd movie start to come up... :)_

_I know it was subtle Jake bashing... but I actually decided I got something else planned for him.  
_


	10. Who Knows?

_Is it so bad that I enjoy writing in Lilly's POV more then Miley's? Ha ha... anyways, this whole chapter is in Lilly's POV, but there is Moliver goodness in it! Which I hope you like... And don't get the chapter's title confused, based off the song 'Who Knows' by Avril Lavigne, it is not based off 'Who Knew' by Pink... in case you thought that... if not then I'm the only one. _

**Chapter 9-**

**Who Knows?**

"Hello? Anyone home?" I called as I knocked on the door. I heard a crash and then a bang before the door finally opened.

"Miley's not here." Jackson said.

"What happened?" I asked and then poked my head in through the gap and saw the couch toppled over.

"Nothing." He said sleepily before letting me in and walking towards the sofa. "Help me?"

"Only if you help me first." I said. Jackson sighed.

"Lilly, it's too early in the morning to make any deals now." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You won't sell your soul to me or anything." I stated. Jackson looked at me for a moment and I thought he really did think he was going to sell his soul to me or something along those lines…

"Ok, what is it?" He asked.

"Alright, do you know what's going on with Miley?" I asked him. Jackson shook his head. "She's helping two of the most evilest girls in the school break a guys heart. Only problem is this guy is my friend and I don't want him to get hurt, nor Miley."

"And why should I care about what my little sister is doing?" Jackson asked. I walked to the other side of the couch and then helped him pick it up.

"Please Jackson, I'm the one asking you for help. I don't want Miley or Oliver to get hurt with this whole thing."

"Why me? What can I do?"

"All we need to do is stop Mikayla, Amber and Sarah from messing with Miley's head. Please help me Jackson, I'll even pay you!" I begged him.

Jackson sat down on the now righted couch and looked at me. I was starting to get worried that he wouldn't agree, but eventually he nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll do it. But I have to warn you, my services aren't cheap!"

"Thank you Jackson!" I said and quickly hugged him before pulling away. "I, uh…"

"We'll pretend that didn't happen." He said.

"Yeah. Ok, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, first you're going to have to tell me everything, starting from the beginning."

"Uhm, ok. So it all started in gym class…"

_xXxXx_

"Lilly, what was so urgent?" Miley asked me. I turned around in my seat; still drinking the smoothie Jackson had just given me.

"Just wanted to talk, find out how last night went." I said, leaning against the countertop.

"That all?" Miley asked. I just nodded and she looked at Jackson.

"Ok, I get the hint, but I work here you know." He said and then moved off to the other customers.

I patted the seat next to me, which Miley then sat on. I crossed my leg and put my hands on my lap, trying to look business like. Miley just gave me a weird look so I sat normally then.

"Last night was…" She started but then trailed off. "Well, uh…"

"You can be honest with me." I told her.

"Amazing!" She finally said. Hhm, just as I feared. "But that's good right, it means the plan is working?"

I looked at Miley and I could tell she was worried now, worried that she wasn't messing this whole thing up. I couldn't comfort her because I couldn't let her know I would do anything in my power to make sure she stays with Oliver, otherwise she wouldn't tell me anything.

"Uh, yeah sure. But remember the promise you made to me?" I asked.

"Lilly, I haven't fallen for him. Honestly, I could be the only girl in Malibu who won't fall for Oliver Oken." She said it with such determination that for a fraction of a moment I believed her.

But for like a split second.

"Then prove that to me then, 'cause here comes lover boy." I said and smiled innocently while Miley glared at me. Hey, this would be so much fun if Oliver didn't act like a jerk. Like maybe in some alternative reality the three of us could have been like best friends, which would make my job so much easier.

Yeah, like that'd ever happen anyways.

"Hey Miley." Oliver said as he walked towards us. Of course he completely forgot about me and I thought he was messing around, but he really wasn't. I noticed that once he'd spotted Miley, he couldn't take his eyes off of her!

"Hey Oliver." She said and spun around so fast that she knocked the smoothie out of my hand. Or she did it on purpose; I really hate karma sometimes.

"Oh no, it's fine. Forget the fact that the rest of my smoothie is now on the sand and that I won't go asking you to buy me a new one." I muttered, but Miley hadn't heard me. I looked and saw she wasn't sitting on her seat but was standing next to Oliver, the two of them talking softly to each other.

Oliver had taken Miley's hand and was holding it while he had his other wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Was it odd that I found this scene sweet and sickening at the same time? I mean, Oliver is like a brother to me… I do not want to watch him kissing girls who happen to be my friend.

Yet it was so sweet because it was obvious that those two looked so cute together. And by the look on Oliver's face, last night was a success too.

"So what's the plan then?" I heard Jackson ask me and I turned to face him. In his hands was a new smoothie. "On the house."

"Thanks." I said as I took it from him. I then looked back at Miley and Oliver who seemed oblivious to everyone else. It was amazing how quickly the plan was unravelling for Mikayla, Amber and Sarah, but I had a feeling they'd try to stop that once they found out.

And that was were Jackson and I come in.

"Right now, we do nothing." I told him.

"You sure? Because here comes the other three." He said and I turned around to see Mikayla, Amber and Sarah walking down the boardwalk, straight towards Miley and Oliver.

"Oh crap." I said and then jumped off my chair again and ran towards them. "Hey guys! What are you doing down here at the beach?"

"Is that Miley with Oliver?" Mikayla asked.

"Uh… what if it is?"

"Has she forgotten about our plan?" Amber asked. "What is she doing with him anyways?"

I turned around and saw the two of them sitting down in my seat, but Miley was sitting in Oliver's lap now. He was holding onto her like his life depended on it.

"Uhm, I think it's called flirting." I said to the other three.

"Why didn't she tell us she was meeting him down here?" Mikayla asked, ignoring me now.

I rolled my eyes. "Because they just met here! Look, how about you guys go off and I go save Miley and then you can talk to her." I lied.

Sarah looked at the other two who were busy glaring daggers at Miley and then looked at me. "Lilly's right…"

"Keep quiet Sarah." Amber hissed.

"Ok, tell Miley we'll meet at her house in an hour. She better be there or else." Mikayla said and then turned around and walked off. Amber was unsure as to what to do, so she followed behind. Sarah smiled at me before following them.

I turned around and was getting prepared to go back and give Miley the message, but she wasn't there.

Nor was my smoothie.

"Where'd they go?" I asked Jackson as I sat down back in my seat.

"I think back to my house. Miley saw you talking to the other three and then grabbed Oliver and ran."

"And my smoothie?"

"Oliver took it."

"I'll kill him later then." I said as I then picked up my bag. "Wait, give me your cell phone."

"Why?" He asked, but handed me his cell.

I quickly typed in my cell number. "So you can reach me if you see the others come back here. And for the future, in case we need to reach each other."

"Ok." Jackson said as I handed back his cell phone. I then turned around and headed towards the Stewart's house.

I wasn't mentally prepared for what I saw when I got there.

* * *

_Next chapter we'll (eventually) go back to Miley. Though I don't know for how long, I may write a chapter in Oliver's POV... though I may not. We'll see how things go. :)_

_And I am not going to comment on Lilly's ending statement. _

_Uh... there's a poll up on my profile, if you could all take the time to vote. I just want to know if I should change my pen-name to my common username (because my pen-name is very weird...) and I just want to see what everyone thinks. _

_That is it... I should update again on Sunday or Monday. Till then guys.  
_


	11. Things I'll Never Say

_Uhm... sorry I didn't update yesterday! I hadn't started chapter 11... but today I did... yeah... Well, moving along. This is still Lilly's POV, but it changes to Miley's at the end. There is a turning point here and a scene from the 2nd movie appears! Randomly... :P _

**Chapter 10-**

**Things I'll Never Say**

"Miley? Oliver?" I called out as I knocked on the front door. I didn't get any answer, so I tried my luck with the door and sure enough, it was open!

Actually, I don't think it was that lucky.

I walked in and noticed my smoothie on the counter. I walked towards it, planning on stealing it back but it was empty. Oh, Oliver is going to get it now…

"Miley?" I called out. Still no answer, so I started to go up the stairs. Only then did it dawn on me what they could be doing and I really did not want to think of that.

But what choice did I have? I walked towards Miley's bedroom and stood on the other side of the door, looking at the doorknob. I heard nothing from the other side, so obviously they weren't there…

Or maybe, I just had to try.

Closing my eyes, I turned the knob and then pushed the door forward. I heard no protests, so I then stuck my head in through the crack and opened my eyes.

There wasn't anything that I should have been worried about, but I got the shock of my life. There the two of them sat on Miley's bedroom floor, playing checkers. It looked like the two of them were in deep concentration over the next move they'd make.

"I can't believe it." I said and both of them looked up at me. "What are you two doing?"

"Playing checkers Lilly." Oliver said and then turned back to the board. He moved one of his pieces, but then Miley's piece jumped over it and she put it in the pile she was busy collecting.

"What possessed you to play checkers?" I asked.

"What else were we supposed to play? Twister?" Miley asked. Oliver then grinned.

"Do you have Twister?"

"Yeah, I think its somewhere in Jackson's room."

Oliver looked at the door and then at Miley. I knew what he was thinking, so I stopped him.

"You won't be able to find it if it's in Jackson's room. But why'd you leave the beach so quickly?" I asked, walking over towards them. Miley gave me a worried look and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Miley wanted to go and do something else, so she brought me here." Oliver said and shrugged.

"Why don't you go play paintball?" I suggested.

"I don't know how to play paintball."

"Don't worry Miley, I'm sure Oliver here can help you out." I said and then looked at my watch. "How about you go now? Maybe it'll be just you and Oliver!"

"Good idea Lilly." Oliver said. I think he only agreed because he was losing with checkers. "Miley?"

"Uhm, ok." She said. Oliver got up and extended a hand for her to take. He helped her up off the floor and then the two started to leave.

"Oh yeah sure, I'll be fine getting up by myself. No help needed whatsoever." I said as I got up and then followed them down the stairs. Oliver hadn't let go of Miley's hand, which was good. Maybe he _was_ falling for her.

"Now hurry up guys, don't want to be late or anything." I said and then started to push them out of the house once we reached the bottom step.

"What's the rush Lilly?" Miley asked.

"Nothing. I'll just stay here, I'm meeting Jackson here later." I said. Miley gave me a weird look. "I'm, uh, considering a job at Rico's?"

"Oh." She said and then opened the front door. "Ok. Bye Lilly."

"Yeah, bye Lilly." Oliver said and then I slammed the door shut as they left. I turned and saw Jackson come in from the backdoor.

"Good, you're here." I said. "We need to find the others."

"Why?"

"Because we have to put an end to this plan."

_xXxXx_

"Mikayla!" I shouted and then walked up to her. Luckily Amber was with her, so it made my job so much easier.

"What Truscott?" She asked, putting down the clothes she was looking at. We were at the mall and I knew that the only place to find Mikayla if she wasn't at the beach was here.

"You're going to stop this plan now." I said.

"What?" She asked, confused. I think she was confused as to what I was talking about.

"This plan with breaking Oliver's heart? It's going to stop, right now."

"And why would we stop it?" Amber asked, coming in.

"Because more then one person is going to get hurt." I said.

"That's Miley's fault, falling for him. She knew the risks." Mikayla said and waved it off.

"Are you kidding me? She'd do anything for you because she's got it in her head that doing this she'd helping friends. You're using her for your own selfish needs."

"Look, Oliver was supposed to be mine, ok?" Mikayla snapped. "He was supposed to dump everyone else and be my boyfriend. Now he's going to know how hurt I was and come crawling back to me."

"You? Oliver and I were supposed to be!" Amber shot back. Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"That's some fantasy world of yours Amber, but everyone knows that only him and I would make the perfect couple."

"Mikayla, you're the one who's dreaming." Amber said. Then all hell broke loose when a catfight started right there in the middle of the shop.

"Ok, I'm going now…" I said and hightailed it out of there. I spotted Jackson waiting for me and started walking towards him when I spotted Sarah. She was more level headed then the other two and maybe if I had another partner, we could get the other two to completely abandons the whole thing.

"Hey Sarah." I called out to her. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey Lilly." She said as I reached her.

"Listen, I need you to help me. I need you to convince the others to drop this plan." I said to her, getting straight to the point.

Sarah, however, looked worried. "Why?"

"Because more then one person is going to get hurt here!"

"Lilly… ok, I'm going to tell you something." Sarah started. "We can't drop the plan at all, the others have something planned for Oliver's birthday."

"What?" I asked worried.

-----

"Oliver?" I called out, but got no answer. I looked around the bunker and then froze as I saw him standing there, the gun pointed straight towards me.

"Gotcha." He said and fired. I ducked as it missed me and then ran, ducking behind the tree, Oliver running after me. I couldn't help but laugh, so far he kept missing me and I kept hitting him.

"Miley!" He called from the other side of the tree. I moved out of my hiding place and then raised my gun and fired a shot at him, hitting his leg again. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" I called out, worried that I had hurt him. Oliver looked up and I saw him grinning at me.

"I won't miss this time." He said and fired. The shot hit my arm, which now stung.

"Ouch." I muttered, looking at my paint stained shirt now. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't see Oliver come up and tackle me to the ground, causing us to land on a bundle of hay that was there by a bunker.

"You ok?" He asked me, looking at my arm where he shot me.

"I'll survive. How about you?" I asked.

"I might not be able to walk for a while." He said. "You may have to carry me."

"I don't think I'm strong enough."

"Too bad." He said in my ear, which made me shiver. I then shifted, as he was still lying on top of me. "You ok Miley?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked him.

He was silent for a moment, just looking at my face. I felt my cheeks heat up and tried to push him off, but he got off of me and sat down on the ground.

"Miley, I want to ask you something." He finally said.

"Alright… what?"

Oliver then smiled at me. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

My jaw did drop open when he asked me that. I know I must have looked like a freak, because I sat up and my hair most likely had some hay in it and my eyes had gone wider.

Yet Oliver still looked anxious for my answer. But this was it, right? This was what we were supposed to do, make him fall so madly in love with me that when I crushed him, he'd feel the same pain the girls did.

Then why did I so badly want to say yes and just kiss him?

"Oliver, I, uh…" I started and saw the smile slowly start to fade. I couldn't do this, I couldn't go on.

"Yes. Yes, I will be your girlfriend." I found myself saying. He then grinned and moved closer, kissing me.

But this time when he kissed me, I felt as if my heart was being torn out. Because I knew what I was doing and I could have stopped it.

But I didn't, because I couldn't find the words to tell him that I didn't love him, due to the fact that that was further from the truth.

* * *

_You didn't expect that, did you? The checkers thing? Hee hee... So, I think I have reached half way! At least I hope I have... not too sure, but whatever. _

_The next chapter, though, will sort of be like a filler with random Moliver moments though... or what I've written so far is going to be anyways. Hope you liked this one though. :)_


	12. I Wanna Hold You

_Don't expect this again... Ash told me to update again today, so I did. :)_

_Right, so 2 people got the movie right! Whoo... kudos to you. For those who want to know, it's 10 Things I Hate About You, one of my all time favourite movies... but I'm just using some scenes from the movie, not the plot. I'm also not using some scenes from John Tucker Must Die either... do you really want to imagine Oliver wearing the thong? I think not, so moving right along..._

_I must now credit some people, even though they don't know it! Thanks to Cayley (also known as iKara on the Moliver boards) and rockn'rollchick618 for their help when I needed them! And this person doesn't know he helped me, but... AutonomousAnonymous (also known as Mike on the Moliver boards) gave me the idea that Oliver doesn't like coffee! Thanks Mike! xD_

_Right, long authors note done...  
_

**Chapter 11-**

**I Wanna Hold You**

Sunday afternoon Oliver came around. I'd taken to hiding in my room, I don't know why… I just didn't feel like facing the world today. I was sick of this charade and pulling Oliver along and making him fall for me.

Well, that's what I told myself. Lilly, however, thought differently. She made a surprise appearance early that morning telling me that I was falling for Oliver and that I had to keep my promise.

To get her away I pretended I was sick and rushed to my bathroom where I stayed for the next five minutes before coming out to discover she was gone. I then crawled back into my bed when my dad knocked on my door.

"Miles?" He called.

I sighed and threw the covers away from my face. "Yea Daddy?"

"Oliver's here to see you."

"What?!" I shouted, jumping out of my bed.

"He's downstairs waiting for you." Dad said and then I guess he walked away because I heard nothing more of him.

I frowned and looked down at myself. I was still in my pajamas because I had every intention of staying in bed today, but I guess that's going to change. So I walked over to my cupboard and took something out to put on for now.

I walked down the stairs and found Oliver in the kitchen talking to Jackson. I frowned as it looked like they were having a contest to see who could stuff the most hot dogs in their faces.

"I win!" Jackson shouted, spraying hot dog bits everywhere. I cringed at the sight.

"Jackson!" I shouted at him.

"What?" Does he not know you're supposed to swallow before you speak?

"Stop being so gross." I said and threw a napkin at him. I didn't notice that Oliver had moved around the counter and was now standing behind me. I only noticed him when his arms went around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah Jackson, stop being so gross." He said and then rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Fine, fine." Jackson said and then grabbed the napkin I threw at him and wiped his face. "I'm off to work now…"

"Bye!" I called out to him. Jackson gave me a weird look as he left through the backdoor and I started laughing, Oliver joining in before turning me around to face him.

"I missed you." He said. I felt my face heat up; why did this always happen around him?

"I missed you too." I said and was surprised when I realized that I wasn't lying when I said that.

"I actually came here to ask you something." Oliver said, letting go of me and then sitting down on a chair by the table. I sat down on the chair next to his.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked him.

"Next weekend is my seventeenth birthday party and since you're my girlfriend, you have to be there." He said.

"Have to?" I asked.

"If you want to. Please say you'll be there Miley." He begged. I looked over at him, he really was begging me now and he looked so cute doing that. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Thank you!" He said and then kissed me.

"No problem." I said and then he grabbed my hand. "Uh, where are we going?"

"Out… anywhere you want to go, I'll take you." He said.

I stopped walking once we left my house. "Anywhere?"

"Anywhere." He confirmed, though he looked worried as to where my anywhere would lead us.

_xXxXx_

"How about this one?"

"Miley, are you serious?"

"Dead serious." I said and turned around to look at Oliver and couldn't help but laugh at him. "You ok though?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I'm fine. My arms won't fall off because of all the clothes I'm carrying for you." He said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes and continued browsing for some more clothes.

"You said you'd do anything I asked." I reminded him.

"Are you going to buy all of this though?" he asked me as I threw another random shirt onto the pile. Truth was I wasn't exactly shopping; I just wanted to see how long he'd last until he cracked.

"No, most likely not." I said. "Ooh, this is nice. Oliver?" I turned to see that he was gone. I walked back the way I'd come and found him leaning against the wall, trying to stop the pile of clothes in his arms from falling onto the ground.

"Don't you think you should go and try some of this on?" He asked. I laughed at him and took some of the clothes.

"If you don't want to shop with me, just say so and we'll go." I told him.

"No, I said I'd do what you wanted to do." Oliver said.

"Well, I don't want to shop anymore."

"Then what are we supposed to do with all these clothes?"

"Here, follow me." I said and walked back down the row of clothes, throwing random items onto the shelves or on the racks. When we'd finally gotten rid of it all, we quickly left the shop.

"Where to now?" Oliver asked me, putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. He always seemed to do this when we were out in public places, as if showing everyone that I belonged to him.

Which right now was a good thing, considering who we ran into.

"Oken!" We heard someone call out and we stopped walking. Because walking towards us was Jake Ryan, followed by a flock of fans.

"Ryan." Oliver said.

"Miley, right?" Jake said to me.

"Yeah." I said and looked back at Oliver. He was glaring at Jake who was staring at me. The fans that were following him had no idea what was actually happening here though.

But they caught on pretty quickly.

"I was just wondering if I could have a word with Miley." Jake then said.

"Why?" I asked him before Oliver could say anything.

"Just to talk, since you're now friends with Oliver."

"Leave her alone Ryan." Oliver said and pulled me closer. I always thought I'd enjoy it, having two boys fight over me, but I was wrong. I had a very bad feeling that this was not going to end well for any of us…

"What do any girls see in you?" Jake asked Oliver. "I mean, look at me? Big TV star and all."

"Just because you're famous doesn't mean you don't have any flaws." I said.

"Jake Ryan has no flaws."

"Really? You're so full of yourself that you probably couldn't keep a girlfriend for long. But that's ok, you've got millions of fans."

"What do you know? You don't even know me." Jake said. I looked at the fans, some of them looked annoyed that I was taking all of Jake's attention and some were confused as to what I was going on about.

"I know guys like you." I said. "Come on Oliver."

"Bye Ryan." Oliver called her his shoulder as we left Jake behind.

"What is his problem anyway?" I asked when we were out of earshot.

"Jake isn't used to be turned down by a girl." Oliver said and then shrugged. "Now where to Miley?"

"Starbucks!" I said and pointed to the coffee shop, dragging Oliver along with me.

"Alright, but I'm paying." He said as we stood in the queue.

"If you insist." I said and shrugged.

"What would you like then?"

" A white chocolate mocha." Oliver nodded and ordered it for me.

"Don't you drink coffee?" I asked him.

"I don't like it."

"Would you drink it for me?" He stopped walking and looked at the cup I was holding in my hands. He made a face and shook his head.

"Sorry, no." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Good." I said. He then smiled and put his arm around my shoulder and we then just walked around the mall, talking.

Until we ran into Lilly, who looked worried now.

"Miley, I need to talk to you." She said.

"Lilly, we're on a date here." Oliver put in.

"I need to speak with Miley! It's urgent!" She then pulled my arm and I was pulled out of Oliver's arms. Lilly then dragged me away until we were far away from Oliver.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's about Mikayla, Amber and Sarah. Do you know what they have planned for Oliver's birthday?" She asked me.

"They planned something and didn't include me?"

"Miley, focus here." Lilly snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Look, they plan on bursting the whole thing open then, showing Oliver that they were just using him through you."

I stopped breathing. I stared wide-eyed at Lilly, trying to process this information. This was happening too quickly, the party was next week! I wasn't ready, I couldn't… I didn't…

"Miley!" Lilly said and then patted my cheek until I finally focused on her again. "It's ok, I have a plan."

"Which is?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you right now. I need you to go along with whatever Mikayla and them tell you to do until the night of the party. Then my plan will come into action." She said and then grinned evilly.

I looked at Lilly and then back at Oliver. He was pretending to window shop, but every so often he would look at us. He caught me looking at him and smiled at me.

"Ok." I said to her. "I'll follow your plan."

* * *

_Dun, dun, dun... DUN! Ok, since I gave you a long note at the top, I shall make this short... Oh no wait, I forgot what I really wanted to say now anyways. Update will come when I write chapter 12, which will take a while... Plus it's my 16th birthday party on Saturday, so I can only write tomorrow and Thursday... maybe Friday as well, we'll see. :)_


	13. Lies

_I haven't written anything in a week... and I haven't updated in like 2 weeks. Sorry! I just haven't been up to writing much lately... I think it's because school year ending now and all. Actually, the past 4 weeks have been pretty much boring anyways and I was writing exams..._

_Hhm... anyways, Monday I got David Archuleta's album, Tuesday McFly's new album arrived and I've pretty much only been listening to those two albums. So expect chapters to be based on songs from those two albums! (And that's not giving away anything... or maybe.)  
_

**Chapter 12-**

**Lies**

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lilly asked me Monday morning.

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be fine?" I snapped at her. Lilly just put her hands up in defense.

"Just asking."

"Look… I need to know what they're doing so I'm prepared." I said to her.

"Miley, I can't. Just trust me, ok?"

"Lilly." I gave her a pleading look. She then stopped walking and looked like she was going to tell me…

"It's for your own good." She said and walked off. I groaned in frustration and stormed off to my locker. I was really mad now and didn't notice Oliver standing by his locker. So I guess he was surprised when I slammed my locker door onto his one.

"You ok Miley?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, I'm fine!" I said, grabbing some random book and shoving it in my bag.

"You don't look fine…"

"I am!" I snapped at him. I turned to look at Oliver, but he looked hurt now and I felt really bad. "Oliver…"

He didn't listen to me, just closed his locker and walked off. I groaned in frustration and I was about to bang my head against my locker when Mikayla, Amber and Sarah showed up.

"Miley, we need to talk to you." Mikayla said. I nodded and closed my locker door and followed them to the girl's bathroom. Amber and Mikayla chased some freshman girls out of the bathroom before forming a circle around me.

"It's Oliver's birthday on Saturday." Amber started.

"And we have a plan to sabotage him there." Mikayla added.

I blinked at them. "Wait, what?"

"Public humiliation Miley. You are going to dump him there and we also have a little surprise of our own." Amber said and smiled smugly.

I looked at the two of them and then turned to Sarah. She was looking everywhere but me. Was she even capable of doing this? Maybe so…

"Ok, so in front of his friends, I have to dump him?" I asked, just to clarify my part.

"Yes, then leave everything else to us." Mikayla said. The bell then went and the three then left me standing there.

What the hell did I get myself into?

_xXxXx_

"Daddy!"

"I'm right here." I looked around and saw my dad sitting in front of the TV playing one of Jackson's video games. I ran over to him, throwing my bag down on the ground by the couch.

"Dad, I need some help." I started, but he wasn't paying attention. I rolled my eyes as he kept his eyes glued to the screen and then I walked over to the console and unplugged it.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Dad, I really need your help." I said again.

"Miley, what is it?" He asked, now becoming concerned for me.

So I told him everything, about the plan, about how I wasn't supposed to fall for Oliver but did. And what I was supposed to do at his party.

By the time I finished telling him everything, I'd started crying. Dad put an arm around me and gave me a hug and waited until I calmed down before saying anything.

"Well bud, there's only one thing for you to do." He said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Tell Oliver the truth. You don't want to hurt the boy and he needs to know what's coming, because even if you refuse you said so yourself the girls would still go ahead with whatever plan it is." He said and wiped away my tears.

"I can't dad! He'll hate me." I moaned.

"Miley, if he really likes you as much as you like him, maybe he'll forgive you. But you can't continue like this."

"Dad…"

"Miles, tell him. If things don't work out between you two, then it was never meant to be. Maybe you should concentrate on your music then."

I looked up at my dad, confused. "Why?"

"Because I got you an audition."

_xXxXx_

It's surprising how most things happen down at Rico's. After the talk with my dad, I decided I needed to get out. I didn't know where to go, I was planning on going to the skate park and seeing if I could find Lilly there, but for some reason I knew she'd be down at Rico's.

And she was. She was talking to Jackson and it didn't look like she was telling him what she wanted to order. Was I missing something here?

And of course Mikayla was there, coming up from the beach with a flock of guys following her. Why would she want Oliver when she has so many other admirers?

I then spotted Amber, sitting with her friend Ashley. They were drinking smoothies and talking about something. I think it was something fashion related because they kept pointing to other people's clothes and laughing at them.

Then there was Sarah, who looked reasonably happy. She was doing a beach clean up and saying hi to everyone she met. How could she let Amber and Mikayla use her like that when she is so nice?

And then, sitting at a table by himself, was Oliver. I shook my head at him and then walked towards his table and sat across from him.

"Why are you wearing combat boots at the beach?" I asked him.

"I actually don't know. I didn't even know I still had them." He said and shrugged. I then looked at everything else that he was wearing.

"Ok, what's wrong? Your shirt is inside out and does not match those pants." I said.

"I wasn't paying attention when I was getting changed."

"Oliver… I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier today." I said. He smiled at me and then took my hand.

"It's ok Miley." He said. I then felt sick; I really couldn't do this anymore…

But how do I tell him?

"Miley, you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Never been better." Lie.

"Ok. You sure?"

"Yep." Lie.

"Hey guys!" Lilly said as she sat down on the third empty chair. I felt a rush of relief now that she had joined us.

"Hey Lilly." I said and looked over at Oliver. He was glaring at Lilly; he obviously didn't want her here.

"Miley, can I talk to you quickly?" She asked. I nodded and looked at Oliver. He continued to glare at Lilly, but let go of my hand and let me get up off the chair and follow him.

"Tell him!"

"No!"

"Do you both want to get hurt here?"

"Did you speak with my dad?"

"Maybe…"

"Lilly!"

"Sorry Miley, but he's right. If you don't want to hurt Oliver, then tell him."

I shook my head. "No… I can't do that. He'll hate me!"

"He'll hate you even more when he sees what the others have planned."

"Lilly, tell me what they're doing."

"Nope, not gonna do that until you tell him the truth." Lilly said and crossed her arms.

"Fine… then I'll beat them to it." I said. The smug smile that was on Lilly's face disappeared.

"What are you going to do?"

"Lie." I said to her.

"Miley, no. Remember what you promise me?"

"That was before this whole thing became too complicated." I said and turned around and walked back to Oliver. He smiled at me as I took my seat.

I sighed. I had to prepare myself to do a lot of lying now.

* * *

_Hee hee. Uhm... anyone find the new changes to weird? I mean, first our icons are now bigger and also with your favourite authors, you see their icons! xD_

_Alright... so next chapter will follow straight after this. No promises, but I'll try and get it up tomorrow. :) I already know what the chapter's title is. _


	14. The End

_Hhm... I am happy today, so I'm updating. You guys depressed me, I only got like 3 reviews... so I died my hair pink! Just kidding... I got pink highlights. :P _

_And today is my birthday, so this is a present from me to you... even though I hate this chapter. Bleh. Anyways, starts off in Oliver's POV, then goes into Miley's, ends off in Lilly's... but as always, I make it easy for you to figure out who's POV it is.  
_

**Chapter 13-**

**The End**

"You alright Miley?" I asked her as she sat back down on her seat.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked. I just shrugged. I had no idea what was going on between her and Lilly… then again, I don't really understand Lilly so anything involving her I wouldn't understand.

"Oliver, there's something we need to talk about." Miley said after a minute of silence. I wasn't timing us or anything…

"About what?" I asked.

"Uhm… your party! Friday, right?"

"No, Saturday."

"Oh, right. So five more days then."

"I guess so. Why are you talking about my party?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Because we haven't spoken about it before!" She said. Miley was acting weird right now… Lilly must have done something.

"What did Lilly tell you?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about now?"

"You're acting weird… Lilly weird."

"Lilly did nothing, ok?"

"Alright!" I said and held up my hands in defence and sat back in my chair. Miley then kept looking everywhere but at me, which I found weird.

"Let's go for a walk." I said.

"Good idea." I took her hand and started to walk towards the beach, but she pulled me the other way.

"Don't want to go that way, too many people." She said. I'd only seen Mikayla down there with some guys… then again, she had a point.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked her as we walked around Rico's, but didn't turn down to the beach here either.

"Nope." She said, so I stopped.

"Something's up." I said, pulling her back to me. "Tell me, now."

"Oliver… I can't." She said and looked down at our feet.

"Miles, tell me one thing." I said and turned her face up so she was looking up at me. "Do you love me?"

She let go of my hand and pulled away, turning around. I frowned… was that a no then? Or what?

"Miley?" I asked.

"N-No… I don't. Just leave me alone." She said and ran off, leaving me there confused.

------

I ran down to the beach and then sat down on a sand dune, looking out over the ocean. I'd gotten out of it; I told Oliver I didn't love him so we'd officially broken up, right?

Or not… I wasn't sure if Oliver had understood what I meant.

I looked away from the now setting run and saw some people make their way down to the beach. Happy couples now, getting ready to enjoy the romantic setting right here in front of me.

I couldn't hold it in any more, so I cried. I put my head on my knees and sobbed, wishing I could take back the past two weeks and do them over.

I wished Oliver had fallen in love with the real me, not the person the others were trying to turn me into.

I then looked up, wiped away my tears and got up. I walked back towards my house where I saw my dad sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"The audition… when is it?" I asked.

"Saturday." He said. I nodded.

I needed something to take my mind off Oliver.

----

"This is a disaster!"

"Yep, a disaster."

"I mean, how could she do that? After she promised me!"

"I know, the horror." I glared at him and then smacked Jackson on the back of his head.

"Stop mocking me!"

"I'm not! I'm just agreeing with everything you're saying!" He protested. I rolled my eyes and then looked for a spot to sit down.

"Miley was right." I said as I made my way to his bedroom door. "Tell me why we're in here again?"

"Because you came barging in here." Jackson said and shrugged.

"Right… well, the others are still going through with their plan, meaning we have to stop them at the party. And now we've also got to get the two of them back together." I said.

"Why? Maybe they're better off now." I smacked him again.

"I give up on you." I muttered. "Ok, Saturday we meet again, go through our plan of action and then go through with it."

"Uh, question."

"Yes?"

"What is our plan?"

* * *

_-shakes head- Poor, poor Jackson... _

_Ok, now I need your help... I had a poll up on my profile asking if I should change my pen-name. I had to close it today and it was a tie... so I still don't have an answer. First person to review saying whether I should change my name to Skates16, I will write a Moliver one-shot for you. :) (Or anything you would like me to write.)  
_

_I'll update again after Christmas though... or maybe tomorrow. _


	15. When I'm Gone

_Merry Christmas! Sorry I'm a day late though... I meant to update yesterday, then completely forgot! And I also almost forgot today..._

_Anyways, I changed my pen-name which I am truthfully happy about. More people know me as Skates16 then as jade-kwl-name-eva anyways. _

_This is a late Christmas present from me to you... enjoy it. It's all in Miley's POV.  
_

**Chapter 14-**

**When I'm Gone  
**

School was weird for the rest of the week. I found it really hard to avoid everyone, especially Oliver. Tuesday morning came and I was dreading going to my locker, so I tried to take my time here. I walked slowly down the hallways, but then saw Lilly heading my way so I sped up.

He was there, waiting for me because he was leaning against my locker. I got a feeling he'd reverted back to the old Oliver, the one who was a ladies man and had any girl he wanted.

Except me.

He heard me coming and stood away from my locker, allowing me to get to it. We said nothing as I opened it and took some books out. I then closed the locker, looked at him and then turned around to walk away.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked, turning to face him. He looked puzzled now.

"How could you possibly be the only girl in the whole school not to like me?" He asked.

I sighed and didn't answer him. Just then a whole group of guys came and his expression changed.

"Sorry Miley, but it's over." He said to me and walked off with them. Some guys gave him high fives, while I stood there shocked.

What just happened?

"That would be the fake Oliver." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Sarah there. "That's the kind of guy he always is. But if you haven't noticed, since you came along he's been acting different."

"Good different I'm guessing." I said. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Miley, I'm sorry the other two have been messing around with you. And I'm sorry that things ended this way with you and Oliver, but maybe it is for the best. It takes a lot to change a person." She said.

I looked behind me at Oliver and then back at Sarah. "I guess so."

_xXxXx_

"Jackson, shut up!"

"Make me!"

"DADDY!"

"What now?" Dad asked when he came out of his room and looked at Jackson and I fighting in the hallway.

"Dad, I'm trying to do my homework here but Jackson won't shut his music off." I complained.

"Sorry Miles, but why don't you just do your homework downstairs then?"

"Why can't I just trade you in for a dog!" I shouted at him. "The dog would be cleaner then you!"

"Hey!"

"Will you two please stop it?" Dad said. "Now Jackson, turn your music down because Miley is trying to work."

I gave Jackson a smug look as he went back into his room and the music was then turned down. Dad then walked away, muttering something under his breath and I went back to my room.

I sat down at my desk and looked down at my maths homework I had to do. I was not in the mood to do this now, not with my mind on other things. I was thinking about what Sarah said to me.

I turned my chair around and looked at my room. The walls were bare, I hadn't gotten around to putting up any pictures yet of my old friends. Or take pictures of my new friends.

Those being Lilly and Oliver.

I sighed and then my eyes landed on my guitar. I then looked back down at my notebook. My maths homework could wait…

_xXxXx_

Wednesday was worse. Lilly figured out I was avoiding her, so she was avoiding me. We sat on opposite sides in the class and didn't say hi to each other in the hallways if we passed each other. And it was killing me.

Mikayla and Amber were pleased that Oliver and I weren't together anymore. They said this was working out perfectly and that it would be less embarrassment for me at the party.

Which wasn't saying much because now rumours were circulating about me and Oliver, like what we got up to. I couldn't believe it though, but I knew it wasn't Oliver who started it because though it was making him popular with the guys, the girls seemed to be avoiding him.

And me.

The only person who tried to talk to me is Jake Ryan. He came up to me on the way home and asked if I wanted a lift. Oliver was standing close by so I accepted. I saw him glare at Ryan, which is what I wanted.

Of course the car ride home was extremely boring because all Jake wanted to talk about was himself. He was halfway through a story about something heroic he did when he parked outside my house. I quickly got out of that car, slammed the car and ran into the house before he could do anything.

I made a promise to avoid Jake as well. It wasn't worth it.

Thursday things were looking up, sort of. I was still a loner, but I actually liked it. People just avoided me and I got along with my day. I think Oliver was now making an effort to avoid me, which meant the only person I had to avoid was Jake because he seemed to think we were buddies now.

Did he not see leave his car yesterday?

After lunch I had English, which thankfully he didn't have, so I quickly ditched him and ran to class. I wasn't the first one, but it was still pretty empty so I took a seat at the front. The rest of my classmates filed in and then our teacher started the lesson.

"Ok class, today I want you to compose a poem or short story that expresses your feelings on something. It can be on anything you like, but keep it appropriate." The teacher said and then he gave some of the kids in my class looks.

"You must work on it in class today and tomorrow, then present it to the class on Monday. No exceptions!" He said as some people put their hand up. They then slowly went down. "Begin."

I opened my notebook and sighed. I wasn't good at writing short stories, only songs. So I was going to have to go with writing a poem… but the only problem was that I also had to finish writing this song I'd started last night. It took me two hours, but I had a rough draft of what could possibly be the final draft of my song.

Now I had to put music along with it and I only had two days to do that.

So I started taping my pen as I thought about the poem. I then started humming, not noticing that I was doing so. I did notice people staring at me and then the teacher standing in front of my desk. I dropped my pen and looked up at him.

"Silence Miley. Get back to work." He said and then walked off.

I didn't listen to him, I kept on humming and wrote down the notes and had a basic tune for my song. But I was kicked out of the classroom then.

_xXxXx_

Friday eventually came and I was in a better mood. I'd completed my song the night before, which surprised me. It took me two days to write a song, but I had inspiration and I was pleased with the final product. Now I just had to focus on my poem for English… and fix things.

In the song I'd spilled all my feelings into it. I was going to use that to inspire me for my poem, so I sort of knew what that would be about.

I got to school and saw Oliver standing by his locker. It was the first day I'd seen him out of designer clothes and not having his friends hanging around him. I thought about going up to him and explaining everything to him and tell him what the others were planning, but I was intercepted by Lilly.

"I can't take this anymore! Miley Stewart, this week has been torture without you!" Lilly said as she pulled me over to the side. "Why were you avoiding me?"

"I couldn't deal with this right now." I said. Lilly looked down the hall at Oliver who was now walking away and then back at me.

"You made a promise."

"It's too late for that."

"You know he's still going to get hurt."

"You said you had a plan, you can deal with it."

"Miley, the plan involves you too."

"Sorry, I can't make it. I have something else on."

"What?" Lilly asked. Should I tell her? Well, she is my best friend here…

"I have an audition… with a record company. If all goes well, they'll sign me." I admitted. Lilly froze in the spot, her jaw hanging open. "You ok?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked and slapped me on the arm.

"Ow." I said.

"Miley, this is the biggest news ever! How could you not tell me?"

"You aren't that mad, are you?"

"Are you kidding me?! Ok, I'm sure I can do this without you then…" She said and then sighed. "I missed you. Come sit with me at lunch, ok?"

"Ok." I said and then walked off to my locker. I took a deep breath and then smiled.

Things were looking up.

* * *

_Funny thing... as I was thinking what to name this chapter, I decided to listen to whatever song was playing, which happened to be 'When I'm Gone' by Simple Plan and it was at the chorus when it goes, 'You're going to miss me when I'm gone.' Uhm... that's a clue as to what happens on later. :P (Well, kind of.)  
_

_That random thing with Miley and Jackson fighting, I put in because that was a fight I had with my brother while writing this chapter and I managed to make it work! Ha ha... I'm so random._

_Hope you enjoyed and will be coming back for the next chapter, once I write it... hopefully I'll write it before New Years this time. Or a couple of chapters before New years and then update that night! No promises though, 'cause I suck at keeping them.  
_


	16. That's What you Get

_Sorry guys, I wanted to update on New Years, but I didn't have a computer... actually, I did but I'd just gotten it and I had to load all my programs on. My 8 year old computer finally died on me... I'm gonna miss it now. -sob-_

_Anyways... sorry for the randomness, it's me attempting humour.  
_

**Chapter 15-**

**That's What You Get**

"Alright, we need to change the plan." I said as I walked into the Stewart's house late Saturday morning. Jackson was sitting at the kitchen table, eating. I knew Miley and her dad had already gone to the audition and that it was going to take most of the afternoon; she probably wouldn't even be able to make it to the party anyways.

"What was our original plan?" He asked me with a mouthful of food.

"I don't know, but it involved Miley and now she can't be part of it." I said and sat down on the chair next to his. "Do you know what we can do?"

Jackson gave me a look before shovelling more cereal into his mouth.

"I'll take that as a no then." I said and sighed. I then rested my head against the table, but I ended up hitting it. I sat up straight quickly and rubbed my forehead. I than had a plan.

"They said they were going to show video footage of Oliver and Miley together, showing him that she was just using him from the beginning." I started.

"That's their brilliant plan?" Jackson interrupted. I then shushed him.

"To foil their evil plan, all we have to do is steal the video!" I said, jumping up with excitement.

Jackson put his spoon down and looked at me for a moment before responding. "Ok, but who has the video and how are we going to get it?"

I smirked. "How good are you with stealth?"

_xXxXx_

"This is the worst idea in the history of worst ideas."

"If you're going to keep complaining, I swear I'm going to stuff something in your mouth."

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

"That's it!" I shouted, turned around and pounced onto Jackson, knocking him onto the ground. He had a surprised look on his face, probably because my hands were around his neck. "Now I know why Miley says you're so annoying."

"Can't breathe crazy woman!" Jackson said. I started laughing, but took my hands away from his neck. I didn't get off him though.

"Now, Jackson Rod Stewart." There was a look of surprise on his face when I said his middle name. Well, his sister is my friend… "If you want to live to see another day, I suggest you keep quiet or else I will kill you."

"Have you killed guys before?" He asked sarcastically. But I could see the look of fear in his eyes…

"Maybe." I said and then got off him. "Now stay here."

"Yes, ma'am." He said and did a salute before laying his head down. I shook my head as he lay there, pretending to be asleep now. At least he wouldn't get in the way now. I walked over to the window and looked into Mikayla's room. It was huge… and luckily she wasn't there. I tried to open the window, but it wouldn't budge.

"Darn, I left my tools at home." I muttered.

"You really don't know how to sneak into people's rooms, do you?" Jackson asked.

"And you do?"

"Yes, but not houses that have alarms. Lilly, look there." Jackson then pointed to a little box at the top of the window that I had missed, mostly because it was on the inside. "That's an alarm, you open this window it goes off and then we have to run for it."

"You set off an alarm before?"

"Uhm… yeah…"

"Do I even want to know why you were sneaking into other people's houses?" I asked him.

"It was actually my own room I was trying to sneak back into." He defended himself and I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, Mikayla's house is a no go then. Next is Amber's house." I said and started walking around the side of the house, but then stopped and backtracked to the open window I passed. There were the three girls in the living room, all looking at a laptop. I couldn't see what they were looking at, but I could hear it.

"Bingo." I said. Jackson rested his chin on my shoulder and looked into the room.

"They're watching the video?" He asked. I had to shush him again.

"Ok, does everyone know what's happening tonight?" Mikayla asked. The other two nodded. Mikayla then took the CD out of the laptop and handed it over to Amber. "You know what to do with it."

"Now we follow her." I said to Jackson as we watched the three leave the room. We looked around the corner of the house at the front door. After a while Sarah came out and started walking down the street in one direction, Amber coming out shortly after and going down the street in the opposite direction.

"Let's go!" I said and quickly ran across the front lawn and hid behind a bush. I looked over at the top as Amber continued walking, oblivious to us.

"Uhm, Lilly." Jackson started saying.

"Not now."

"Lilly!"

"Not now Jackson."

"No, I'm being dead serious here, look-"

"What?" I said and turned around. Jackson was right behind me and behind him was Mikayla, looking down at us.

"I know what you're trying to do Lilly, and it's no use." She said. "We are going to humiliate Oliver tonight and there is nothing you can do about it."

"And Miley?"

"No one cares about her; she's just the new kid. This would make sure she doesn't become more popular then me."

Everything happened so fast, one minute Mikayla was standing in front of us, putting Miley down, the next Jackson was pulling me across the street, away from Mikayla who was shouting at us, a hand over her nose which was broken.

Funny thing was I wasn't the one who punched her.

------

"You're going to do just fine bud." Dad said to me and gave me a hug of encouragement. I gave him a small smile as I picked up my guitar and walked into the room where they were holding the audition for me. Only when I got in I saw it was a recording studio.

"Ah, Miley Stewart I presume?" The person asked me as I entered.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"Daughter of the one and only Robbie Ray Stewart. Is he here?" The guy asked me.

"Yes, he's waiting outside." I said to him. The man nodded and then turned in his chair to look out into the recording booth. I couldn't see if anyone was there or not because the windows were tinted and I was standing too far away.

"Sorry, but we were just running a bit late with a recording session." He said to me. "So don't worry about the band in there, pretend they don't exist. They're playing ping-pong now anyways."

"Uhm, ok." I said. This was a bit strange, but I was curious as to which band it was that was here so I walked towards the window, but the guy stopped me.

"Sit here." He said and pushed me into the spare seat. "Ok, to get the formalities out of the way, I'm Jason, the technical producer at these studios right now. I am also the one who looks out for new talent for our company and if what your dad says is true, we may sign you to our label."

I nodded my head. This was just way too bizarre. We sat in silence for a while before Jason cleared his throat.

"Would you like to play me something?" He asked me.

"Oh, yeah." I said and then opened my guitar case and took out my guitar. I placed it on my lap and looked at Jason. "I actually wrote this song myself."

"Ah, that's good. Something original. Let's hear it then."

I looked down at my guitar. This was it…

* * *

_Whoever the band is, it's unimportant! Pretend it's your favourite band. :) (Said just in case anyone asks me who it was, I added that in randomly too...)_

_I have a feeling this fic has 4-5 chapters left... which is good, because I have to post other stuff too and I've got another idea for another fic... sort of. (It's also Moliver.) There are also a couple of one-shots I want to write too..._

_Ok, before I get ahead of myself, sometime this week I'm posting a new Lackson fic. And now back to this story, can you guess what song Miley is singing? There have been subtle (maybe too subtle...) hints throughout the whole fic as to what song it is. If you manage to figure it out, you get virtual cookies! Yay!  
_

_Oh, hope everyone had an awesome New Years. Tell me how late you guys stayed up, I crashed round 2 o'clock in the morning. Yeah, I was very tired and coming down from a sugar high..._


	17. When it Rains

_Uhm... I can't stop writing for this fic. Don't be surprised if I update tomorrow as well... which means this should be coming to an end soon. Actually me doing all this writing is actually me hiding from my cousin, so yeah... enjoy! _

**Chapter 16-**

**When It Rains**

"You punched Mikayla…"

"Yea, I know."

"You punched Mikayla…"

"Yes, you've been saying that for the past hour now."

"I am so dead now. She's going to hunt me down and kill me… or my social life."

"Lilly, how is she going to do that if you don't have a social life?" I glared at Jackson and then punched him.

"It's all because of you, so I suggest you don't irritate me right now." I said and then sat down on the couch. "Ok, there's an hour before the party… what are we going to do?"

"Remind me again why I'm helping you?" Jackson asked.

"Because apparently you care for Miley, since you were the one to punch Mikayla." I reminded him yet again.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Thought so." I then got off the couch and started pacing. I could feel Jackson watching me, waiting for me to come up with something. Mikayla wouldn't listen to reasoning, nor would Amber… maybe Sarah.

"Lilly?" Jackson asked when I stopped pacing. I turned to look at Jackson.

"I may have an idea… it's a long shot, but it may just work."

_xXxXx_

"Lilly?" Oliver asked as he spotted me. He then looked at Jackson. "What is he-"

"Long story, no time to explain. Have you seen Sarah?" I asked. We'd arrived to the party late, thanks to Jackson getting lost. He wouldn't listen to me when I was trying to give him directions, but he kept shouting 'No backseat driving!' which was strange because I was sitting in the passenger's seat…

"Uhm, no, I haven't. Why?" Oliver asked me.

"Never mind, go and enjoy the party." I said and pushed him in one direction, then grabbed Jackson's arm and dragged him in the other direction. "Ok, that was a close call."

"Right…" Jackson said. "And how are we going to find Sarah?"

"No clue, just look for a girl with long curly blonde hair." I told him and then started scanning the room. It was jammed pack with everyone from school, juniors and seniors. I had to jump to see over everyone. I didn't see Sarah anywhere.

"Lilly, Oliver's coming back." Jackson said, tapping me on the shoulder. I turned and saw him walking towards us.

"Ok, maybe I can talk some sense into him so he doesn't believe the video. But you continue looking for Sarah." I told Jackson. He nodded and then got lost into the crowd of people.

"Lilly, why is Jackson here?" Oliver asked as he reached me.

"I needed a lift." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You… you didn't see Miley before you left, did you?" He asked, looking hopeful. I sighed, this boy had it bad.

"Oliver, I say this because I care for you." I said, placing my hands on his shoulders. I then hit him across the head. "You're an idiot."

"Ow." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For acting like a jerk to Miley this past week." I told him. "You only care for your image, don't you? Even though it's hurting you and Miley!"

I then hit him again.

"Lilly, stop it!" He shouted. "Miley broke up with me, ok? She was the one who doesn't like me."

"Because she didn't want to hurt you." I said through gritted teeth. Oliver frowned. "Gosh. Ok, don't get mad or anything, but…"

I then proceeded to tell him everything that had happened since that fateful gym lesson. Oliver's face stayed emotionless throughout the whole story until I got to the end.

"So you see, Miley broke up with you because she likes you and didn't want to humiliate you in front of everyone here at your party and all." I finished.

"Huh?"

I sighed. "Ok, I'm going to make this simple. She like you." I said and nodded my head. Oliver's eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"No, everything I just said was made up." I said and then sighed in exasperation. "Yes, she does!"

I didn't expect what happened next, which was Oliver turn around and run out of the room. I knew where he was headed, but I wasn't sure he'd find what he was looking for there.

"Lilly, they're on the stage!" I turned and sure enough, the three girls stood there. Two of them looking determined while the third looked worried and unsure. Which is the one thing I was looking for.

"Move out of my way!" I shouted over the music and pushed and shoved people out my way to make my way towards the stage. I looked behind me and Jackson was still following. It would not be a good idea to lose each other now in the crowd.

"Will you all be quiet?" Amber shouted into the microphone. I pushed more people out of my way.

"Can you turn that music off?" I heard Mikayla say into the microphone that she just stole from Amber. The music stopped and I had made it, I was at the edge of the stage.

"Guys, you don't want to do this!" I shouted, trying to get up onto the stage.

"Why not Lilly? Don't you think everyone here deserves to know what Oliver did to Miley?" Mikayla asked, looking to the crowd when she said that. We all heard murmuring, the girls were talking. The guys looked bored.

"Where's Oliver?" One of them shouted. I shook my head at them all.

"Don't you think Oliver is hurting as well? After everything that happened this week, don't you think you hurt him too? But wasn't that your plan from the beginning? Sarah?" I turned to the third girl. She looked up at me. "Don't do this, help me go and save both Oliver and Miley."

That's about the time someone threw cake at us. Mikayla and Amber screamed, Jackson ducked and the cake missed him. Sarah and I looked at each other and then burst out laughing before taking some of the cake off of ourselves and smearing it all on Mikayla and Amber.

"I think I'll be taking this." Sarah said and walked over to the computer. She took out the CD and snapped it. Mikayla and Amber didn't notice since everyone was laughing at them as they tried to make their way off stage.

"Did the plan work?" Jackson asked from the ground. He then looked up at me.

"Yep." I said and then stuffed cake into his mouth.

------

"How'd it go bud?" Daddy asked me in the car ride home.

"Good I think. Jason said he'd phone you in a couple of day's time." I told him. Dad smiled and I turned to look out the window. I didn't exactly want to talk about the audition; I thought it had gone terrible. I don't think I should have written that song…

I regretted it even more when we pulled up into our driveway and sitting on the front steps was Oliver.

"Want me to chase him away?" Dad asked me as he got ready to get out the car.

"No, it's ok. I can handle this." I said to dad, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. Daddy nodded and got out the car, me following him. Oliver stood up and walked towards me while dad went inside, but he kept watching Oliver and I had a feeling he would be watching us through the window too.

"Lilly told me everything." He said. I froze.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"She told me what happened that day in the gym class. The whole thing with Mikayla, Amber and Sarah." Oliver explained. "And I'm not mad at you."

"Why not Oliver?" I asked, shocked.

"Because I know you Miley, you didn't want to do it in the end. Lilly explained that to me too, why you broke up with me in the first place."

I shook my head. "No Oliver, I know what you're trying to do-"

He continued as if I hadn't spoken. "Miley, can't we start over? Pretend that this week hadn't happened?"

I stopped trying to talk. How could I do that, after the way he treated me? However I didn't feel like shouting and screaming at him and telling him to stay out of my life. I felt the exact opposite, and it scared me.

"Miley? Will you be my girlfriend again?" He asked when I hadn't said anything.

"I… I don't know." I muttered. The smile on his face faded.

"Miley, are you…"

He never finished his sentence because I ran past him and inside the house, slamming the door. I heard my dad call out to me, but I ignored him. I ran up the stairs to my room and locked that door too. I dived into my bed and started crying.

I had totally screwed everything up.

* * *

_Don't worry, there's still a couple of chapters left... and no one knows the song yet, so I'm so bad at giving hints. Oh well... you'll find out next chapter anyways._


	18. 7 Things

_Dun, dun, dun!!! Sorry, I meant to update for the past couple of days, but life has caught up with me and I just didn't feel like it. Uhm yeah, not going to bore you with that so moving right along..._

_I have a feeling I could very well end the whole thing next chapter, or make an epilogue with a possible sequel... I have an idea, not sure if it's a good one. Even if I do do a epilogue, wouldn't mean I would do a sequel... now I'm rambling._

**Disclaimer: **The poem found in this chapter is not mine, I am using it for the sake of the plot.

**Chapter 17-**

**7 Things**

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked Lilly.

"You're an idiot."

"Yes, I know that. You've told me that for the last five minutes."

"You're an idiot."

"This isn't helping!"

"Good, because you totally messed things up!" Lilly screeched and then walked over to my cupboard and then started looking at all my clothes.

"What are you doing now?" I asked her.

"Trying to see if you have shoes worth stealing." She called from the cupboard. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Lilly, what was I supposed to do last night?" I asked. "He caught me off guard… he said he wasn't mad at me!"

"Like I said Miley Ray Stewart, you are an idiot." Lilly said as she emerged from my cupboard. "But that was a good thing that he forgave you. Now can you forgive him?"

I looked up at her and frowned. "Huh?"

"I think the only reason you don't want to get back together with him is because the way he treated you last week."

"Yet I'm still an idiot."

"Yes, because you could have said something! But no, you just run off and leave him there all confused."

I looked at my bedside table and then grabbed the notebook. "Lilly, I wrote a song about him that I played at the auditions yesterday."

"Ooh, let me see." She said and grabbed the book. "What's the name of the song?"

"Seven things." I said.

Lilly read the lyrics and then looked up at me. "You need to play this song for me sometime."

"I will. But isn't that closure enough?"

"Apparently not." Lilly said, tossing the book back. "Maybe you should write more."

"Another song?" I asked her. She just shrugged.

"Or a poem."

When she said that I remembered the English assignment that was due for tomorrow. I looked at Lilly who just smiled sweetly at me.

"You're good."

"I know."

_xXxXx_

I got into English late Monday, but that was because Lilly was talking too long so I had to ditch her. As I got in class had already started and I spotted Oliver sitting at the back of the class, though he wasn't talking to anyone, not even his friends.

"Miss Stewart, so nice of you to join us." Our teacher said as I took my seat.

"Sorry I'm late." I said.

"Well then, since no one else wants to start, I think you should read us your poem or short story to the class then." He said and walked to his desk and sat down. I took my notebook out of my bag and flipped to the last page where I had written the poem. I got out my chair and turned to face the class, but I looked over at Oliver, who was looking at me now.

"I wrote a poem." I told the class. I then took a deep breath and started.

"I hate the way you talk to me  
And the way you cut your hair  
I hate the way you drive my car  
I hate it when you stare

I hate your big dumb combat boots  
And the way you read my mind  
I hate you so much that it makes me sick  
It even makes me rhyme

I hate the way you're always right  
I hate it when you lie  
I hate it when you make me laugh  
Even worse when you make me cry

I hate the way you're not around  
And the fact that you didn't call  
But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you  
Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all." I read the poem, all the while looking at Oliver. I had it memorized already, so I really didn't need the notebook at all. The class clapped for me as I finished and I took my seat.

The rest of the lesson was pretty boring. I could feel Oliver's gaze on me for the remainder of the lesson and when the bell went I took my time leaving, because I wasn't sure if I wanted to face him straight away. But as I left the class, he caught me.

"That was a good poem." He said. I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Well, I had some help." I admitted.

"You're a good writer."

"Well, I do write songs."

"Right, I remembered that."

I stood there looking at him. This was weird, there was something he wanted to say but I think he wasn't sure how to say it.

"Look, Oliver. Last week you treated me like dirt and it hurt." I said. "I… I hadn't forgiven you yet, even though I wrote a song about it, but Lilly helped me see the truth and I wrote this poem to tell you that I don't hate you and that I am willing to forgive you, if you will forgive me for being an idiot and running off on you on Saturday." I was babbling and I wasn't sure if Oliver understood what I was saying.

"I'm sorry." He said when I stopped talking. "About everything I did to you."

I sighed and smiled. "And I'm sorry too. Friends?" I asked, holding out my hands. He looked at my hand before he shook it.

"Friends."

_xXxXx_

"Miley Stewart… no words can describe how mad I am at you!"

"You're going to call me an idiot again, aren't you?"

"No, you're surpassed the rank of an idiot. You are now the Supreme Lord of all things Idiotic and Stupid! Or the female version of that… but that's not important right now."

"Lilly! Just… stop it, ok?" I shouted, which took Lilly by surprise. "This is my life, not yours. I'm sorry I seem to be messing things up for you, but maybe it's for the best."

"But you like him, and he likes you!" Lilly argued as I walked away from her. She then jumped off the stool at Rico's, everyone there now watching our fight. "Why couldn't you just ask him out again?"

"Lilly, just drop it." I said.

I don't understand either of you two. Oliver is also the Supreme Lord of all things Idiotic and Stupid! See, made for each other!"

"Lilly…"

"Ok, ok. I will stop it." She mumbled as we walked into my house. My dad was on the phone in the kitchen, so I walked over to him.

"Yes… uh huh. There are just some things that I want to discuss with you… yeah. I'll be there now. Bye Jason." I heard dad say into the phone and then hang up.

"Was that Jason from the studio?" I asked him. Dad nodded. "And…?"

"Well bud, seems like you impressed Jason. I have to go down and talk to him to set up another audition for you and if you nail that one, I think your dream will come true."

"Wow." Lilly said from behind me. "Miley, the superstar!"

I turned around to look at Lilly. "It's not definite yet if I've got a deal, so I'm not getting my hopes up."

"Like I shouldn't get my hopes up about you and Oliver?" Lilly asked me. I looked at dad who wasn't paying attention to our conversation, he was getting read to leave the house.

"Why are you so insistent that I be with Oliver?" I asked Lilly as I walked up the stairs. "Just stop pushing us!"

"Because you like him too much to be happy! Miley, you guys are friends but you want to be more. You haven't spoken to him since this morning, have you?" Lilly asked me.

"Yea I have." I lied. Lilly knew I was lying though.

"No, you haven't. And I'm pretty sure he still likes you too. You even say how you feel in your song!"

I turned to Lilly. She was right about everything involving Oliver and I… made me wonder what she did in her free time.

"Ok, how do you propose I get him to take me back?"

* * *

_Mwahahaha! So I need you to vote, would you guys like an extra 2 chapters or I end it in the next chapter?_


	19. We Are The Young

_Well... this is it then guys. The end. Or sort of, since I am doing an epilogue, but that doesn't count. This would be the last official chapter that I managed to finish writing today... yay! Hope you like it... and towards the end, I kinda rushed it..._

**Chapter 18-**

**We Are The Young  
**

"This isn't going to work."

"Says you."

"And I know what I'm talking about. It got his attention before; it should get his attention now."

I looked down at my outfit. I wasn't wearing anything fancy or expensive like the first time we tried this when I wore Mikayla's clothes.

"He's still by his locker. Do you know what to do?"

"Yes Lilly, you can go now." I said and pushed her towards her own locker. She gave me the thumbs up and I took a deep breath before walking towards my locker.

"Hey Oliver." I said as I reached him. I then proceeded to open my locker.

"Hi Miley." He said. I looked at him from the other side of my locker and smiled at him before taking a book out and putting it in my bag. I closed my locker and turned to face him.

"Were you waiting for me or something?" I asked when I noticed he was leaning against his closed locker. Oliver stood up straight and blushed.

"Uh, yeah. Sort of." He muttered. I laughed and shook my head at him.

"That's sweet of you."

"Yeah, anything for a friend."

"Friend. Right." I said. Lilly and I never had a solid plan, just that I had to talk to him, flirt a little and get him to admit he still likes me and then I admit that I still like and viola! We're together again.

Lilly was the one who came up with it, I was just willing to give it a shot. Not really working right now.

"Something wrong with that?" Oliver asked frowning.

"No, not really… just that it may be a bit weird, with what we were before…" I trailed off looking at Oliver. He stopped walking and frowned.

"And what was that exactly?"

"You're joking, right?" I asked. Oliver shook his head and I laughed. "You look cute when you're confused."

"Uhm, thanks." He said and blushed again. This was getting interesting.

"Oliver, I meant before we were fighting-"

"Miley, I did know what you were talking about." He said and put an arm around my shoulders and led me down the hallway. "And I know what you're trying to do. You heard me that night outside your house. You know how I feel."

I looked at him. How could he have known? Unless…

"Lilly?"

"The one and only."

"I should've known that was her plan." I muttered. I then sighed and looked at Oliver. "Oliver, I really do like you. In the beginning it was pretending, but as we got to know each other I realized you were a really sweet guy. Better then most guys here anyways."

"Are you thinking of someone in particular?"

"Yeah." I said and we both laughed. He then dropped his arm and took hold of my hand.

"Miley, do you want to try again?" He asked, looking at me seriously now. I smiled.

"Yeah, I think we can work this time."

_xXxXx_

A week had passed and everything was perfect. Oliver and I were together and he had changed. He didn't speak to his popular friends anymore and completely ignored Amber and Mikayla, who weren't impressed with this.

Mikayla dated Jake though to get back at Oliver, but guess she found her second half because the two of them have been going strong for three days now.

Lilly however still didn't seem happy though.

"It's no fair; you two can get your fairy tale ending, but what about me? Nothing! No guy asked me out because I was too busy getting you two together." She told us at lunch.

"Lilly, don't worry. I'm sure there's a guy who will ask you out soon." I said to her. Lilly sighed, but smiled.

"Yeah, sure." She said. "This means I've got to stop hanging out with Jackson though, so I can meet other guys."

"Don't you think that maybe she likes Jackson?" Oliver whispered to me. I then hit him on the shoulder.

"Don't suggest that! That's… gross. Putting that mental image out of my mind." I said.

"What mental image?" Lilly asked. I put my hand over Oliver's mouth as he was about to say something.

"Nothing." I said. Lilly looked at my hand over Oliver's mouth, shook her head and muttered something before leaving.

"Think you angered her." Oliver said when I took my hand off of his mouth.

"She'll forgive me by the end of the day." I said as I also stood up. Oliver followed me, taking my hand as we walked towards our lockers.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" He asked me as he opened up my locker.

"Going to the music studio." I told him as I put most of my books in my locker, we only had English next before the end of the day.

"Another call back?" Oliver asked. I sighed and closed my locker.

"Not really, since this is a meeting between my dad, the studio producer and I." I said.

"So you'll know if you get a recording deal or not?"

"That's the plan."

Oliver kissed my cheek as we walked down the hallways. "I'm sure you'll do fine. How about we all meet up at the beach tonight and have a party?"

"What do you mean by 'all'?" I asked him, but Oliver quickly kissed me before rushing off to class as the bell then rang. I shook my head and went off to English.

_xXxXx_

It was six o'clock when Oliver arrived at my house later that day. My dad wasn't home yet, so I left him a note telling him where I was going before going off with Oliver.

"Is this going to be like our first date?" I asked him as we neared Rico's.

"No. Hopefully better though." He said and grinned. I rolled my eyes before we walked down towards the shore. That's when I saw two blankets set out, Lilly and Jackson already sitting there.

"Surprise!" Lilly shouted before running towards me and hugging me. "And congratulations!"

"On what?" I asked, confused. Lilly pulled away from the hug and turned to face Jackson who was standing behind her.

"Dad's at the studio. You got the deal Miles!" He told me.

I went into shock. I think my jaw may have been hanging open, because all of them started laughing at me, besides Oliver.

"You ok?" He asked, looking worried.

"Are you serious?" I asked Jackson. "I got it? I got a deal?"

"Yes, now can we eat now? I'm starving." He said, eyeing the food that I hadn't noticed. Him and Lilly ran off to the food while I stood there, staring at Oliver.

"Close your mouth." He said, putting his hands on my chin.

"I can't believe it… this has to be a dream." I said. "I mean, what are the chances?"

"One in a million." Oliver said before hugging me. "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks." I said as I pulled away from the hug and then started laughing. "This has to be a dream. Why would my life be so great?"

"Miley, are you going to carry on questioning or can I go eat?" I laughed again at my boyfriend and nodded before following him to Lilly and Jackson.

"Miley Stewart, a superstar. Wait till we rub this in Amber's face." Lilly said, an evil look on her face.

"Hey, no talking of them tonight." I warned her, looking at Oliver who was now stuffing his face with food. "Tonight it's all about us."

"To us!" Lilly said, raising her can of soft drink as if she was making a toast. I smiled at her as she then sprayed Jackson with some of the Coke and then started running down the shore line as Jackson chased her.

"Seriously Miley-"

"Oliver, no."

"But if you think about it…"

"I said no."

"But Miley." I quickly kissed him and he seemed to forget what he was saying. Instead he grinned down at me.

"Maybe you should interrupt my sentences some more." He said. I rolled my eyes, but kissed him again. Tonight was the best night of my life.

* * *

_-sob- I'm gonna miss writing this... and for some reason I'm moving into more serious stuff. I have a plan for a fic, but it's Jackson centric and will have lots of drama and angst in it! Yay! xD Ahem, that's me saying Jackson doesn't get enough love... but I will admit he can be a jerk sometimes. I'm also looking for someone, anyone, who could help me finalize the plot for that one though..._

_So... all you guys have left really is the epilogue, which won't be that long, but not short either. So, till then guys. :)_


	20. Epilogue

_Well, this is officially the end. Love you all who reviewed, you guys are the best! It's been fun and I hate ending fics... but hey, on the brightside I've got 2 other ideas that I could work on, some other fics lined up that could be posted and after this I have 2 one-shots I'm gonna post. Yeah... think I gotta put up another poll to see which fic I should put up next then. _

**Epilogue**

"Hello superstar."

I quickly turned around and smiled at my boyfriend. "Stop calling me that."

"But you are one." He said, coming up behind me and resting his chin on my shoulder as he looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Though to be honest I prefer you with brown hair."

"You're no help." I said as I fixed the blonde wig I wore and then moved to the side to inspect him. "What's with the beard?"

"Lilly's idea."

"Is that… arm pit hair?"

"No…"

I shook my head as I walked around him and towards the changing room door and stuck my head out. "Lilly?"

"I told you, I'm going by the name of Lola." She said as she appeared in front of me, wearing a red wig and a matching outfit in bright colours.

"Why does my boyfriend have to wear a beard?" I asked her.

"I don't know, he wanted to look more manly. Now if you need me, I'll be searching for other celebrities." Lilly said and then disappeared. I turned around to look at Oliver who was now trying to fix the beard in the mirror.

"Take it off." I told him.

"Why?" He asked, turning to me. I rolled my eyes and took it off for him.

"Because then I can't do this." I said and kissed him. Oliver kissed me back and I threw the thing away, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ahem." We broke apart and saw my dad standing in the doorway. "Sorry, but _Hannah _needs to go on stage or else she'll be late."

"Ok, coming Daddy." I said.

"You'll be great." Oliver said, giving me one last hug before I followed my dad out of the room. I was then swamped by sound technicians, attaching my headset before I got in position. I took a deep breath as the opening song started playing and I went on stage.

_xXxXx_

"So… are you free this weekend?"

"I'll make time." Oliver looked down at me. "What? Ok, so I don't have a concert or talk show to go to. Why?"

"Because I'm going to take you out again." He declared. "Since all we go to is Hannah Montana events."

"Well, they are fun. I mean, we're meeting plenty of celebrities and such."

"But didn't you make this secret identity so it doesn't get in the way with your real life?"

I looked up at him and then sat up. The two of us were lying down on the grass outside of the skate park where Lilly was.

"Yes, which is why this weekend I'll make sure nothing gets in the way." I told him. He smiled and kissed me.

"Aw, how cute." We broke away and saw Lilly standing in front of us. She threw her skateboard down next to us and sat on it. "Plans this weekend?"

"We're going out." I informed Lilly as Oliver pulled me onto his lap and hugged me.

"Oh great, means I don't have to worry about you getting mad at me." Lilly said brightly.

"Why?" I asked her. Suddenly my two best friends were very quiet. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not getting involved with this." Oliver said. "It's all yours Lilly."

Lilly gave Oliver an evil look before looking worried at me. "I kind of have a date tonight."

"That's cool." I said, not expecting what she would say next.

"With Jackson."

"What?!" I asked. I would have jumped out of Oliver's lap if he hadn't held on tight to me.

"I knew you were going to freak out." Lilly accused.

"Miley, calm down. I told you." Oliver said softly to me. I sighed and looked at my other friend.

"This is extremely weird, but I'm alright with it."

"Seriously?" She asked, doubting my sanity. I was doubting it too right now.

"Seriously." I assured her. Lilly smiled.

"Thanks Miley, you're the best!" She said before running off with her skateboard.

"Now I'm going to have that mental image stuck in my head." I muttered. "The whole night."

"No you won't."

"Why?"

"I'll be your distraction." He said before kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"I like distractions."


End file.
